


مهمه سريه في الجحيم

by danawael



Category: ARMY BTS - Fandom
Genre: Action, Oneshot, Other, Story
Language: العربية
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danawael/pseuds/danawael
Summary: قصه تتمحور حول الضابط بارك جيمين الذي يدخل عالم الجاسوسيه للقضاء على اكبر عصابه في كوريااكشن حركه اثارهالقصه من محض خيالي لا ترتبط باعضاء فرقه بتس باي صله تم الاستعانه بالاسماء فقط
Relationships: BTS - Relationship, Oneshot - Relationship, action bts, story - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	مهمه سريه في الجحيم

مهمه سريه في الجحيم

بارك جيمين ضابط شرطه بعمر الخامسة والعشرون ذو طول معتدل وبشرة بيضاء كالقطن. قوامه ممشوق ووجه جميل، فكه حاد وشفاهه ممتلئة ، عيناه ساحره كأعين القطط،  
هو شرطي طيب لم يسبق ان رفع سلاحه في وجه احد، مهمته إلقاء القبض على الخارجين على القانون لكن من دون التسبب في ايذائهم ،هذا ما تسبب في فشل اغلب مهماته وهروب المجرمين من بين يديه اكثر من مرة ،مما أدى الى حدوث مشاكل كثيره في عمله،  
تمتلك وحدة مكافحة الجرائم التي يعمل بها جيمين جميع الصلاحيات المعطاة لها من الحكومة الكورية ما عدا القتل، وهذا ما جعل موقف جيمين صعبا جدا ،امتلاكه لتلك الصلاحيات من استخدام للعنف قد تصل حد استخدام طرق تعذيب وحشية تتنافى مع طبيعة جيمين الودودة الطيبة والرقيقة،  
والده هو السيد بارك، وهو من الضباط القدامى المشهود لهم بصلابتهم وقساوة قلوبهم وعنفهم ضد المجرمين؛ لم يتوانى للحظة عن استخدام سلاحه في القتل بحجة دفاعه عن نفسه ، كان ثعلبا محنك عديم الشفقة ،ولم يكن يجرأ احد على معارضته لخوفهم الشديد من انتقامه ،هذا ما دفع جيمين بأن ينضم لتلك الوحدة ويخطو خطى والده لعله يحظى بحبه ولو لمرة،  
ولكن رقة طباعه كانت تقف عائقا ولم تساعده ولو قليلا ليتماشى مع طبيعة عمله العنيفة ، لذا قام رئيسه بتوكيل جميع المهام المكتبية التابعة للوحدة وكان منظما ونبيها ينجز كل ما يطلب منه على وجه الدقة،  
سيد بارك : اللعنة لقد يئست هذا الولد الفاشل لا يطاق سيد ليم  
سيد ليم (رئيس الوحدة) : سيد بارك فلتهدأ قليلا إن إبنك فتى جيد وهو موظف مثالي.  
سيد بارك : ههه موظف مثالي انه هش وضعيف لم يأخذ من صلابتي ولا حتى قليلا انه عار علي.  
سيد ليم :طباعه هذه تجعله مميزا في رايي انه مثالي.  
سيد بارك : حسنا هناك ما اريد طلبه منك كخدمة انها فكرة ادرسها في عقلي منذ اسبوع.  
سيد ليم : وما هي ؟؟؟؟ استر يا رباه،  
سيد بارك: فلتجعله عميلا متخفيا، اريده ان يقبض على إحدى العصابات الكبيرة في كوريا،  
سيد ليم :هل سمعتك جيدا أم ماذا....سيد بارك هل جننت؟؟!!  
سيد بارك :استمع الي اولا.... هل سمعت عن عصابه تدعى ( بفتيان ضد الرصاص)  
سيد ليم: اللعنه !!! انها اخطر عصابة قروض في كوريا كلها، لم ينجح أحد حتى الآن في اختراقها  
سيد بارك : بواسطه إبني الابله اعتقد اننا سنستطيع.  
سيد ليم: ههههه هل أنت جاد ..اذن اخبرني كيف لنا هذا أيها الذكي؟.  
سيد بارك: حسنا انت تعلم جيدا ان وجه جيمين غير معروف بين افراد العصابات وهذا سيسهل علينا زرعته بينهم دون اي صعوبات ولن يرتابوا حتى بشأنه،  
سيد ليم : سيد بارك هل تدرك مدى خطورة هذه الفكرة...تنفيذها يعني اننا سنلقي به الى هلاكه بمجرد اكتشافهم امره برأيي هذه الفكرة هي جنون  
سيد بارك : لا أكترث لذلك هذه المحاولة تستحق المجازفة حتى لو كان ابني ، ان نجح فسيثبت انه ولدي ومن صلبي ، اما إن فشل سوف اتخلص من ذاك الضعيف فهو عار على العائلة،  
سيد ليم : انت تخيفني سيد بارك ، هذا ليس بالمزحة ، انه ابنك يا رجل.  
سيد بارك : لقد اتخذت قراري بشأن هذا الموضوع ولا مجال لأتراجع.  
سيد ليم محدثا نفسه:" يا الهي هذا الرجل مخبول، كنت اتمنى ان يتقاعد منذ زمن لكن الآن لن استطيع معارضته فله علاقات ممتدة في كل مكان، اشفق على جيمين كيف يكون هذا الولد النقي ابنا لأب قاسي كهذا الرجل  
سيد بارك : سيد ليم ، اين ذهب عقلك انا خاطبك،  
سيد ليم : اووه عذرا ماذا كنت تقول ،ااه حسنا اذن إن كنت متأكدا مما تريده من اذن سيخبر جيمين بهذه القرارات؟ انا ام أنت؟ ، وانصحك قبل ذلك بالتفكير مليا.  
سيد بارك : حسنا اذن فلتخبره انت بذلك.  
سيد ليم : حسنا سأفعل ذلك مع اني افضل ان تكون انت من يخبره.  
سيد بارك : لا وقت لدي لأضيعه مع ذاك الفاشل.  
كان جيمين منهكا بأداء اعمال متراكمة التي يحتاج لانجازها ، جيمين محدثا نفسه " اه اني منهك جدا، لكن علي ان انهي هذا العمل لأخرج من هذا المكان وأرتاح، متى سأنتهي متى اه " ،

يخاطبه أحد زملائه : جيمين الرئيس ليم يطلب حضورك الى مكتبه فورا.  
جيمين: اه حسنا ،سأذهب حالا...شكرا لك.  
جيمين في قراره نفسه :ماذا يريد مني سيد ليم الان يا ترى ، اتمنى ان لا يكون عملا اضافيا انا حقا متعب،  
ليتجه الى مكتب الرئيس ويطرق الباب ثم يستأذن الدخول  
بعد فتره ليست بالقصيرة ....خرج جيمين من مكتب رئيس الوحدة وعلى وجهه علامات الارتباك والخوف ..ليتجه الى مكتبه ويجلس ساكنا دون حراك.  
ليسمع صوت كاي قائلا : ما بك يا صاحب الشفاه المنتفخة.  
كاي هو زميل جيمين بالعمل ، يبلغ من العمر 27 عاما يتميز بطوله الفارع ،وملامحه الحادة، وبنيته القوية ، نظراته الحادة تبرز شخصيته العدائية ،شخصيته مناقضة لشخصية جيمين تماما مما يجعل الجميع يتحاشى التعامل معه ، لكن لن ينكر أحد مهارة كاي في التعامل مع المجرمين الخطيرين، فسيطه ذائع ...تهابه افراد العصابات بمجرد ذكر اسمه بينهم فهو ماهر لدرجة يستحيل على اي مجرم الهروب من بين يديه.  
جيمين بنفور :لا شأن لك يا صاحب الراس الفارغة  
كاي: اه لو ان من قال هذا أحد غيرك لكنت الان ارديته قتيلا.  
جيمين بإنزعاج : قلت ابتعد عني واتركني وشأني، اريد ان انهي عملي وأغادر.  
كاي بضحكة ساخرة: يا فتى ارحم شفتاك ستنفجر من شده عبوسك ما الذي يحصل معك ؟  
جيمين وقد ضاق ذرعا: قلت لك لا شانك ، فلتذهب يا كتله الغباء.  
يعض كاي على شفاهه ليتمالك اعصابه قائلا: هي انت يا فتى انتق كلماتك قبل ان تخرج من فمك القذر هذا.  
لم يعر جيمين كلام كاي اي اهتمام وأستمر في تقليب الاوراق الموجودة امامه ، مما جعل كاي يستشيط غيظا.  
اخيرا أنهى جيمين عمله وغادر متوجها الى المنزل.. ركب سيارته وهم عائدا...تزاحمت الأفكار في رأسه قائلا : اللعنة هذا حقا خطر...انا سأذهب الى موتي لا محاله ،الم يجدو سوى تلك العصابة...كيف سأنقذ نفسي من هذا الموقف المعقد ،اللعنة احتاج لمعجزة تخلصني من هذه الورطة ما الذي علي فعله ، اه يكاد رأسي ينفجر من كثرة التفكير لقد بدأ يؤلمني.  
اخيرا وصل جيمين الى شقته، بالرغم ان والده رجل ثري، ويمتلك قصرا كبيرا ،إلا انه يفضل الابتعاد عن منزل العائلة ، فهو يشعر بالاختناق من ذاك المنزل، فهو يشعر انه مقيد ،صرامة والده وطبيعته القاسية جعلته يكره فكرة عيشه مع والده تحت سقف واحد ،  
دخل الى شقته وأغلق الباب خلفه.. ملقيا مفاتيحه على منضده صغيره بجانب الباب ،خلع حذائه والقى بنفسه على الأريكة الموجودة في الصالة ...يتأمل السقف.  
شقه جيمين متوسطة الحجم... اختارها بألوان صيفيه منعشة جدا يغلب على طابعها اللون الازرق السماوي.  
فكرة المهمة لم تغب عن باله لو للحظة ، ما الذي سيفعله.. كيف سيتصرف ، افكاره تتصارع دون توقف . نهض بعد برهه ليأخذ حماما ساخنا يريح اعصابه ، وتناول وجبة خفيفة ، ثم توجه الي فراشه ليأخذ قسطا من النوم  
الساعة الآن الثالثة فجرا ولايزال جيمين يتقلب في فراشه ، يا الهي أعطني القوة لإنجاز هذه المهمة ، ساعدني لأتجاوز مخاوفي وأتحرر منها اه اريد ان انام ،سوف أجن  
*****  
في ملهى ليله قرمزيه  
شاب طويل القامه.. يبلغ ال30من عمره، ، قوي البنيه مفتول العضلات ، فكه حاد ، ذو عيون عسلية اللون ،يمتلك غمازتين في وجهه زادته وسامه ،...انه كيم نامجون... قائد و زعيم اكبر عصابه قروض في كوريا تعرف (بفتيان ضد الرصاص)  
صراخ يعم ارجاء الملهى من كل مكان  
نام نام لقد لمس سيدتي سأقتله،  
كيم تاهيونغ يبلغ من العمر 25 عاما طويل القامه ذو ملامح رجولية ساحرة، وسامته لا حدود لها ،شعره اسود داكن ، يمتلك عيونا سوداء آسره وهو أحد افراد العصابة  
دانيا: عزيزي تاي ...ارجوك توقف ،أنت بالفعل قد قمت بتلقينه درسا قاسيا....دعك منه الان ..وتوقف عن تهديداتك بالقتل ، فهذا ليس من طباعنا.  
دانيا هي أخت نامجون تصغره بعام واحد تتقاسم مع أخاها الجمال ذاته، متوسطة الطول ، ذات شعر أسود قصير منسدل، بشرتها بيضاء لامعة  
تاي بتمرد: لا سأقتله كيف يتجرأ على لمس لؤلؤتنا الثمينة.  
دانيا : نام نام فلتطلب منه أن يتوقف ،قد يجن ويقتل الرجل.  
نامجون : حسنا يا صغيرتي لا عليك.....كوكي، ليحضر ذاك الشاب على عجل  
كوك: أمرك سيدي.  
نامجون : يا فتى توقف عن مناداتي بسيدي  
كوك : حسنا سيدي  
نامجون : ااه فتى ابله دعوتك لتأديب هذا المزعج الصغير  
تحرك كوك باتجاه تاي ليوجه له ضربة خلف عنقه ليسقط مغشى عليه  
فتى نامجون المدلل جيون جونكوك ذو 23 ربيعا ..قوي البنيه مفتول العضلات ذو شعر غرابي و عيون سوداء وسحر لا يقاوم ، وجهه يمتلك تقاسيم منحوتة ،و ملامحه اللطيفة تشبه بالأرانب  
لكن لا احد يجرؤ على التصريح بذلك، فالجميع يعلم ان هذا الارنب قد يتحول الى وحش كاسر لمجرد التلميح.. لذلك يتجنب الجميع إغضابه، عاش حياته يتيم الوالدين مشردا، لينقذه كيم نامجون ويرعاه كأخ اصغر له ،وهو الآن ساعده الذي يبطش به اعدائه.  
جيهوب متحدثا عن تاي : ااوه هذا الفتى الأبله ،مفتعل المشاكل سينال عقابا قاسيا مني غدا حين يستيقظ  
جيهوب اسمه الحقيقي هو جونغ هوسوك صديق نامجون المقرب منذ الصغر و يكبره ببضعة أشهر ، وسيم الشكل لطيف الملامح يمتلك شخصية مرحه ومحببة فهو دائم الابتسام ، لذلك يطلق الجميع عليه اسم جيهوب وهو مأخوذ من كلمه الامل بالإنجليزية ، ما يميزه هو شكل شفاهه عند الضحك تشبه القلب ، حيث يرغب المحيطين به بإبقائها دائما لأن غضبه مرعب ويتجنبه الجميع،  
جيهوب باستغراب : كوكي ما بالك تستمر بالتحديق بأتجاهي هكذا؟؟؟؟  
كوك : هل أحضرت ما طلبته منك أخي  
جيهوب : يا فتى اي اش..... اه تقصد حليبك المفضل بنكهة الموز ..آآه أجل قمت بجلبه لك..لكن اشرح لي منذ متى تحب الأرانب الموز ههههههه  
كوك وقد احتدت ملامحه: لو لم تكن اخي الاكبر للقنتك درسا .  
نامجون بحزم : فلتتوقفوا الان ، ايها النادل،  
يتوجه النادل بخطوات سريعة متخوفة بلا تأخير فهو يعلم من هم هؤلاء الرجال ، النادل :بما تأمرني سيدي  
نامجون :اه من فضلك هلا جلبت الفاتورة. النادل: بالطبع دقيقة واحدة لو سمحت  
بعد دقيقة يحضر النادل الفاتورة ليدفع نامجون الحساب.  
نامجون : تفضل حسابك ....وهذا المبلغ الإضافي وهو تعويض لما فعله رجلي من فوضى في المكان،  
النادل : لا سيد نامجون لا عليك .. فالسيد كيم لم يفعل ما يستحق التعويض عنه،  
نامجون بإصرار: ارجو منك قبول هذا المبلغ وأعتذر مرة أخرى عن التسبب بتلك الفوضى،  
هم الجميع بالمغادرة ووكل الى جونكوك مهمة نقل تاي وحمله،  
*****  
نهض جيمين من سريره مبكرا..لم يستطع النوم الليلة الماضية من شده تفكيره في هذه المهمة الصعبة ..لا بل المستحيلة،  
تورم عيناه جعلته بالكاد يقوى على فتح اجفانه ؛ ذهب ليغسل وجهه لعل ذلك يساعد قليلا من تخفيف التورم،  
جيمين: اه لا أظنني استطيع القيادة اليوم، سوف أطلب سيارة اجرة لكي لا اتسبب بحادث اليوم،  
توجه جيمين الي عمله مستقلا سيارة الاجرة ، ودخل متوجها إلى قسمه... واذ به يسمع صراخ كاي يملأ ارجاء القسم  
كاي بصوت متأجج: أخبرني كيف سيد ليم طوال حياتي وخلال سنوات خدمتي وانا احاول القضاء على العصابات وخاصة عصابة (فتيان ضد الرصاص) تلك ، كيف تعطي هذه المهمة الى جيمين ، جيمين من بين كل الناس،  
سيد ليم: اهدا كاي جيمين ليس معروفا بين المافيات فهو لا يختلط كثيرا بالعصابات ولا احد سوف يتعرف عليه اما انت فوجهك جدا مألوف ومعروف في اوساطهم،  
كاي : جيمين ههههه مضحك انه لا يرفع مسدسه حتى في وجه ذبابه كيف سيرفعه في وجه رجل عصابات و بالأحرى هذه الزمرة القذرة هذا يفوق مستوى خبراته  
جيمين في تفكيره : اه صوت الابله هذا مزعج جدا ، ما هذا الصباح العكر،  
كاي : هه انظروا من اتى بخطواته الناعمة الرشيقة ، قل لي يا صاحب الشفاه الممتلئة كيف ستوقعهم في فخك ، بأخلاقك الجميلة ام أنك ستقنعهم بلطف بالتوقف وتكون المصلح الاجتماعي لهم،  
جيمين بلا مبالاة : اه يا كتله الغباء اصمت فرأسي يؤلمني وصوتك مزعج جدا،  
عم الصمت ارجاء القسم فمن هول الصدمة تلون وجه كاي ، واصبحت ملامحه مرعبه ، الشي الوحيد الي يمنع كاي من الانقضاض على جيمين هو والده ، فهو لا يهمه إن عذبه امام الجميع وأبرحه ضربا،  
سيد ليم : جيمين كاي اهدئا ايها الاحمقان واخفضا اصواتكما  
جيمين : آسف يا سيدي ...اعتذر  
سيد ليم : كاي تمالك اعصابك ؛ هذا الموضوع قد حسم المهمة لجيمين وانتهينا اذهب الى عملك ، اما انت فتعال لمكتبي الان،  
جيمين : حاضر سيدي  
يدخل جيمين خلف السيد ليم ويغلق الباب خلفه ، ليتمتم كاي: اللعنة عليك جيمين أيها الأحمق الغبي لنرى كم ستصمد هنالك ، اه سأنفجر غيظا،  
داخل مكتب السيد ليم  
سيد ليم: اسمع جيمين هل سمعت بملهى ليلي اسمه( ليله قرمزيه)  
جيمين : نعم سيدي أعرفه،  
سيد ليم : هل ذهبت هناك يوما ...؟  
جيمين بحزم: لا سيدي لم اذهب هناك قط ، ولكنه مكان معروف ، انه مكان يتردد عليه رجال العصابات دائما سيدي هل هذا له علاقه بمهمتي  
سيد ليم : طبعا...من هناك ستبدأ  
جيمين في عقله : رأسي سوف ينفجر، آه وهذه المعلومة تزيد صداعي ، إذن سأبدأ من هناك،...  
سيد ليم متسائلا : جيمين...هل انت بخير؟ تبدو عيناك متورمة و منتفخة هل انت مريض ؟  
جيمين :اه سيدي لا تقلق أنا فقط لم أنم جيدا ليلة البارحة ،فموضوع المهمة هذه أرقني،  
سيد ليم : اسمع جيمين... اعرف انك متخوف من هذه المهمة ،كما أنها أول مهمة ميدانية لك... كل ما اريده منك فقط هو أن تستجمع شجاعتك وكل ما عليك فعلة هو الحصول على اكبر قدر من المعلومات التي قد تفيدنا حتى نتمكن من القبض عليهم .. لا تتعمق كثيرا حتى لا تغرق ، كما انني سمعت انهم لا يقتلون احدا ،أي كان هذا الشخص، لذا لا تقلق  
جيمين بقليل من الحماس : حسنا سيدي أعدك... سأفعل كل ما باستطاعتي حتى انجح  
سيد ليم : اذا اذهب الآن ،خذ اجازة ليومين ارتح وجهز نفسك، اما الآن فهذه هي الخطة فاستمع لما سأقوله جيدا  
جيمين : حسنا سيدي... كلي اذان صاغيه  
انقضت ساعه كامله، خرج بعدها جيمين من مكتب السيد ليم متوجها الى مكتبه ليأخذ ما يلزمه ، واعين كاي الحاقدة لا تفارق خطوات جيمين وهو يستشيط غضبا، هو حقا يرغب بأخذ هذه المهمة له بأي وسيلة ، ولكن ما باليد حيله ، لتقفز براسه فكره خبيثة فجأة ،ليقول : ههه لنرى ايها الابله لمن الغلبة 

في قصر القائد نامجون  
يجلس نامجون و يونغي و جين ليتناولو وجبة الإفطار  
مين يونغي يكبر نامجون بسنه كامله طوله معتدل وجهه بيضوي يشبه القطط حتى ان انفه و شفاهه كذلك... سريع الحركة هادى في معظم الأوقات يعشق النوم لدرجة انه قد يبرح احدهم ضربا اذا ايقظه احد من نومه ، معروف عنه ايضا بانه سليط السان.  
نامجون متسائلا: يونغي هل خرج كوك من القبو هو و تاي أم بعد،  
يونغي : لا اعتقد هذا، فكوك أنزل تاي الليلة الماضية و بعدها بقليل خرج.... ولكني رأيته قبل نصف ساعة يعاود النزول وهو يحمل بيده صندوقه الاسود،  
نامجون مستاءً: اه اللعنة، لو لم اوكل لكوك مهمه عقاب تاي ... ولكن ما باليد حيله فهو يستحق ذلك، لقد تسبب بفضيحة البارحة، حتى انه جعلني أخسر مبلغ كبيرا للتعويض عن اضرار الملهى.  
نامجون: اذا ما اخبار اعمالنا اخي جين  
جين : الامور على ما يرام الايرادات بازدياد ، و الصفقات تزيد يوما بعد يوم .  
(كيم سيوكجين ) صديق نامجون يكبره بعامين ، عرف عنه وسامته المفرطة....يمتلك شعرا اسودا كالحرير ، ووجهه جميل منحوت ،يمتلك شفاه ورديه، طويل القامه عريض المنكبين.  
نامجون : شكرا اخي انت تساعدني كثير ، فلولاك انت و والدك المتوفى لما كنا هنا،  
جين: لا تقل هذا فانت كأخي الصغير ، فما فعله والدك في جنازه ابي لا يمكن نسيان،  
نامجون : اه... لا تقل هذا نحن إخوة ، فأنت بالذات كنت وصية والدي قبل موته.  
يونغي في تفكيره : اخ مجاملاتهم مملة، سأذهب لأنام... بما انه لا توجد مهام لهذا اليوم.

في قبو القصر  
اسئلة مشوشة في ذهن تاي " اه اين انا.. رأسي يؤلمني جدا؛ ماذا حدث؛ أحس بثقل في عيناي، وأشعر بالبرد الشديد يجتاح جسدي".  
وفي وسط هذا الارتباك يشهق بصوت عالي جراء ارتطام الماء البارد على وجهه ليدرك حينها انه مقيد اليدين من الاعلى ولا يستطيع الكلام ففمه مكمم بإحكام ، يتحقق من حوله ليرى كوك عاقدا يديه وينظر نحوه بنظرات مرعبه ، دبَ الرعب في قلب الآخر، لمجرد استيعابه انه وقع تحت رحمه ذاك العنيف جونكوك، فقط لمجرد النظر لعيناه جعلته يرتجف رعبا.  
تاي مرتعبا : يا الهي ماذا يحدث ..لما يحدث لي هذا ...اللعنة هذا المختل سيذيقني الأمرين تعذيبا.  
صوت تاي المرتعش يئن في ارجاء القبو المعتم البارد؛ بدأ جونكوك بالإقتراب من تاي بثبات وحزم، عاقدا على اخراج انزعاجه من تصرفات تاي المخجلة .  
كوك بغضب: تاي ايها الاحمق انت فعلا طائش... لقد تصرفت برعونة وغباء ،كان بإمكانك الاكتفاء بلكم ذلك الرجل فقط؛ و من ثم نبحث عنه ونؤدبه على طريقتنا لكنك بتصرفاتك الحمقاء قمت بالتسبب بأضرار بالغة في الملهى ، وخسر سيدي مبلغ طائلا بسبب حمقك ....كتلة غباء  
تاي بندم : مممم ان..اناممممم.  
كوك وهو يقترب : ماذا لم اسمع ماذا تقول اخي هل اختفى صوتك.  
تاي : مممم ممممم  
كوك وهو يقترب : فلتتحدث بصوت أعلى لم اسمع ماذا كنت تقول .  
لاحظ تاي السياط بيد جونكوك فيبدأ بالصراخ باكيا متوسلا....  
كوك ساخرا: لا لا اخي لا تبكي سأرأف بك هذه المرة .... واجلدك فقط خمسين جلدة وسأصعقك عشر صعقات طفيفة،  
وعند سماع تاي لهذه الكلمات بدأ بالبكاء بشدة.  
بعد ساعتين كان عقاب تاي قد انتهى ليخرج بعدها جونكوك حاملا تاي الذي كان فاقدا لوعيه من شده الالم ، لتراهم دانيا قائلة :اه كوكي ماذا فعلت بهذا المسكين.  
نظر اليها جونكوك رادا ببرود : لا تقلقي سيدتي كل ما فعلته هو انني نفذت اوامر سيد نامجون؛ حتى لا يكرر فعلته.  
دانيا متأثره: اه تاتا المسكين ، خذه الى غرفته فوراً... سأستدعى الطبيب حتى يكشف عليه.  
كوك : حسنا سيدتي،  
دانيا : لا تنادني سيدتي،  
كوك : حاضر سيدتي،  
دانيا : ارنب ابله،  
لا يسمح جونكوك لأحد ان يناديه بالأرنب ولكن مع السيدة دانيا فالأمر مختلف، فهي الوحيدة التي لا يمانع ان تناديه بهذا اللقب .  
********  
في صباح احد الايام) يدخل جونكوك و يونغي الى احد المقاهي، لتحصيل مال يدين به صاحب المقهى ، وما ان دخل حتى وقعت عيناهم على موظف يعمل في المقهى ليخاطبه كوك بصوت هادى تصحبه نبرة صارمة،  
كوك : اين مديرك (مالك المقهى)  
النادل: لحظه سيدي سأناديه على الفور، هل ترغب باحتساء فنجان من القهوة لحين حضوره،  
كوك : توقف عن مجادلتي واستدعيه فورا  
النادل :حسنا سيدي  
يعلم النادل من هم هؤلاء الاشخاص ، الجميع يعلم ذلك؛ دخل كوك و يونغي الى المكان وتمركزوا على احدى الطاولات ليجلسا عليها ،  
كان كوك يتفقد المقهى لتحط اعينه على احد الاشخاص لم يره من قبل ، فهذا المقهى لها زبائنه المعروفة ،  
كوك بفضول: ممم من هذا لم اره من قبل  
انه جيمين كان جالسا يشرب القهوة مرتدياً قميصا ابيض و بناطل اسود ضيق يقرأ في كتابه المفضل.  
تعمد جيمين أن يتواجد في ذاك المقهى تحديدا ، فقد علم من تحرياته أن افراد العصابة يترددون بشكل متكرر عليه....فتأجر غرفة فوق سطح إحدى البنايات القريبة ليسهل على نفسة مهمته ويتواجد يوميا فيه حتى تسنح له الفرصة للمراقبة عن كثب.  
يونغي : كوك ! جونكوك!... ما خطبك يا فتى... يلفت صوت يونغي انتباه جيمين،  
جيمين في نفسه : اها اذا هذا هو جيون جونكوك يبدو اطول من الصور... عضلاته مفتوله بشكل مثير ، واااه شعره الغرابي الاسود لافت جدا ، اشعر ان هناك هالة غريبه تحيط به... انها توترني.  
يونغي بصوت حاد : جونكوك اين سرحت بأفكارك يا فتى.  
كوك : اه نعم اخي...هل تناديني؟؟  
يونغي وهو يشير بأصبعه مشيرا ... صاحب المقهى هنا.  
جيمين في تفكيره : اه مين يونغي اذن!! هذا الشخص الغامض، يبدو هادئ جدا، لكن بمجرد النظر لعينيه تلمح رعبا قابعا فيهما .  
كوك وقد اعتدل في جلسته: إذن سيد تيمين ، نحن هنا لتحصيل دفعتنا الشهرية المؤجلة .  
سيد تيمين : اه سيدي ارجو منك أعطاني مهلة إضافية فقط لآخر هذا الشهر فمبيعاتي لم تتحسن من الشهر الماضي اعدك انني سأدفع كامل المبلغ.  
لتتغير ملامح كوك من الهادئة الى الصارمة فقد استطاعت كلمات صاحب المقهى أن تحول كوك الى وحش غاضب في لحظه .  
يونغي في عقله : اه يجب ان انهض وابتعد سيكسر الطاولة،  
كانت توقعات يونغي صحيحة، نهض كوك وضم قبضته الغاضبة ليضرب بها على الطاولة ليطيح بها الى نصفين ، ويبدأ بالصراخ بأعلى صوته،  
كوك : مااااذا اعد ماقلته لم اسمع... اتعتقد اننا مؤسسة خيريه هنا ايها الأبله العاهر من تظننا هااااا ...أجب.  
يونغي وهو يغلق اذنيه : اه كوك تمالك اعصابك قليلا صوتك العالٍ يؤذي اذناي،  
ليجزع جيمين في قرارة نفسه وتمتم قائلا : ما هذا ...حسنا لنبدأ . توجه جيمين اليهم بخطوات ثابته وفي داخله ارتعاشه الخوف من المدعو كوك ، هو يعلم من تحرياته السابقة انه بربري مختل قد يقلب الدنيا ولا يقعدها لأجل مبتغاه .  
جيمين بصوت هادى : ممممم سيدي لم لا تخفض صوتك العال هذا و تناقش مشكلتك بشكل حضاري اكثر فكلنا نحاول شرب القهوة بهدوء . اثناء حديثه لكوك توسط جيمين بينه وبين صاحب المقهى.  
كوك بهدوء وحزم : يا فتى لما لا تبتعد قليلا حتى لا يتعرض وجهك الجميل هذا للأذى.  
جيمين بصوت هادى مستفز : هيا ايها الارنب اهدا هل اضعت جزرتك لتغضب هكذا.  
يبتسم كوك ابتسامه جانبيه فلم يرى في حياته احد يمتلك شجاعة هذا الشخص الذي يقف امامه الآن رغم صغر بنيته.  
كوك ليونغي : هههههه اخي هل سمعت ما قاله هذا الوسيم الجريء.  
يونغي بسخرية : مممم شجاع جدا ،لطيف  
ليبتسم جيمين وتختفي عيناه مع تلك الابتسامة، لينظر الى يونغي و يقول : ممممم قطه جميله لكن مشاكسة.  
جونكوك: اسمع يا هذا لا تتدخل فيما لا يعنيك ،وحاذر من كلماتك... حتى لا ترا اسوء ما لدي.  
جيمين بابتسامه ساخرة : ماذا ستفعل هل ستقوم بضربي ؛ اذن فلتفعل فأنا لا أكترث لذلك .  
كوك وقد تسمر مندهشا ... ماذا ؟ جيمين : قلت لك اضرب فأنا لا اكترث حتى ان قتلتني..ولكن دع هذا الرجل الان ، وأعطه فرصة لأسبوعين كمهلة أخيرة ، بالمقابل سأمنحك فرصة قتلي فلا شيء يستحق ان تعيش من لأجله على ايه حال.  
كوك: هل جننت يا هذا  
جيمين: اعتقد هذا..اجل لقد جننت  
كوك : اخي  
يونغي وقد نفذ صبره: فلتحقق له مطلبه هذا الوقح الصغير.  
كوك لصاحب المقهى : سحقا لولا وجود قطعة المارشملو هذه لكنت لقنتك درسا ، وأردف قائلا: حسنا لك هذا يا فتى، سأعطيه مهلة لأسبوعين ولكن فائدته ستزداد اضعافا.  
جيمين : حسنا اذن هل تدعنا الان نشرب قهوتنا بهدوء وتغادر فقد عكرت صفو راحتنا،  
كوك : نعم و لكن بشرط  
جيمين بسخريه : حسنا ما هو شرطك يا شبيه الارانب ؟؟؟  
كوك : اخبرني هل تعرف ملهى ليليا يدعى ب( ليلة قرمزيه )،  
جيمين :يومئ راسه نافيا ،  
كوك باستغراب : حسنا اذن فلتبحث عنه اريد ان اراك مساء غد هناك مفهوم ، جيمين :ممم حسنا سأرى إن كنت متفرغا.  
ليبتسم كوك و يخرج من المقهى هو و يونغي الذي لم تتوقف عيناه من مراقبه تصرفه الغريب ليتجها الى السيارة ويركباها  
يونغي : كوك ما بك هل انت بخير ؟ كوك : ماذا اخي انا بصحه جيده . يونغي ايه الابله لم اقصد هذا اقصد هل سمعته بما نعتك كوك: ممم بما ، يونغي باستغراب : حقا انك ابله  
استغراب يونغي كان بسبب ان جيمين ناداه بالأرنب والاخر لم يغضب فهو لا يحب هذا القب البته فما حدث؟

عوده الى المقهى  
سيد تيمين بصوت خافت جدا : سيد جيمين ماذا الان؟  
جيمين : مممم ممتع ممتع ممتع  
سيد تيمين في عقله : اه يا للهول سأمحى

بعد اسبوعين  
جونكوك في عقله : اه ماذا الذي يحصل لي ، صاحب الشفاه ذاك عيناه بها جراءه وعدم الخوفٍ حتى من الموت ، لما لم يأتي الى الملهى كما طلبت؟  
جين : كوكي عزيزي ما بك؟ دانيا : نعم انت لست على ما يرام ، ما خطبك ؟  
نامجون : ما بك جونكوك هل انت بخير؟  
كوك للجميع : لا لا يوجد شيء انا فقط مرهق ، سأذهب لأنام قليلا.  
دانيا : اذا افعل هذا اذهب الى غرفتك واسترح قليلا،

في المساء امام ملهى (ليله قرمزيه)  
ترجل جيمين من سيارة الأجرة حتى لا يلفت الانتباه مخاطبا نفسه بابتسامة خاطفة : حسنا اذن فلتبدا الحفلة .  
نامجون : يا فتى ما بك هل تشعر بالملل؟  
كوك :لا يا سيدي انا بخير .  
تاي : لا أعتقد انك بخير.. انت شارد الذهن منذ زيارتك للمقهى في المرة الماضية ؟؟  
جيهوب : نعم هذا صحيح لست على ما يرام ؛ ترا ما السبب؟  
كوك: قلت لكم بانني بخير هلا توقفتم! يونغي : آها أعتقد ان السبب قد جاء أخيرا.  
ألتفت الجميع الى المكان الذي أشار اليه يونغي .  
تسمرت عيون الجميع لما رأوه فقد وقعت أعينهم على ذاك الفتى ذو البشرة البيضاء و القوام الممشوق وهو يمشي بتراخي يغلف عينيه و جسده .  
جلس جيمين على طاوله البار متثاقلا... النادل : ماذا أقدم لك سيدي؟  
وضع جيمين يده على وجنتيه واجاب : مممم اعطني شيئا كحوليا مفعوله قوي وطعمه مر .  
النادل : أمرك سيدي.  
" اذن هل ما زلت تتمنى الموت يا فتى"  
اخترق ذلك الصوت العميق مسامع جيمين ليلتفت ...ليرى كوك واقفا وواضعا يداه في جيبه مبتسما ابتسامة سخرية؛  
جيمين مستغربا بتصنع: اه هذا انت ايها الارنب المزعج ؟؟  
كوك : توقف عن مناداتي بذاك الاسم يا هذا ؛فانا لا احب ان ينادني احد به و لولا اننا في مكان عام لأبرحتك ضربا!!!  
جيمين : هههههه تبدو مخيفا حقا يا شبيه الأرانب؛  
تاي : ماذا !!! حقا؟؟؟ هل ما رايته صحيح . نامجون : ماذا ...ما بك يا فتى ؟  
تاي: اخر مرة نعته بالأرنب أخذني الى ذلك القبو اللعين لثلاثة ايام ؛ وقد قالها ذلك الشخص له بكل بساطه وهو لم يفعل له شيئا... ما الذي يحدث؟؟؟  
جيهوب : واو كيف عرفت كل هذا من هذه المسافة يا فتى؟؟؟  
تاي ضاحكا بخبث : انني استطيع قراءه الشفاه اخي  
يقول الجميع : ماذا ؟؟!! منذ متى ؟  
تاي : اه نسيت ان اخبركم انني امتلك مهاراتي ههههه.  
نامجون : يا لك من طفل احمق.  
جيمين : ارى انك لست وحدك...هل هم اصدقائك  
كوك: أجل دعني اعرفك، ليتجه كلاهما الى باقي اعضاء العصابة ، كوك يردف : سيدي كيم نامجون اخي كيم سيوكجين اخي جونغ هوسوك اخي كيم تيهيونغ وهذا الشخص رأيته سابقا اخي مين يونغي"  
نامجون : يا فتى للمرة المليون أخبرتك ان لا تدعوني بسيدي .  
كوك : حاضر سيدي  
نامجون : ميؤوس منك فتى ابله  
ارتسمت على شفاه جيمين ابتسامة ظريفة قائلا: مرحبا.. اعرفكم بنفسي اسمي بارك جيمين عمري 25 عاما ليس تشرفت بلقائكم  
تاي: اه انت بنفس عمري رائع ، جيمين بابتسامه مكسورة مصطنعة : اوه حقا هذا رائع  
بفكر الجميع :اه لقد اختفت عيناه بمجرد ابتسامه يا له من لطيف؛  
نامجون يسأله بريبه : اذن ايها الشاب اخبرنا أين تعمل..فوجهك يبدو مألوفا.  
ليرد جيمين وقد ارتبك من سؤال نامجون الفجائي: آآه العمل هذا هو سبب تعاستي كنت أعمل في مكتبة قريبة من منزلي ،لكن قام المالك ببيعها وانا الآن عاطل عن العمل.  
نامجون :إذن انت تبحث عن عمل ؟؟؟  
جيمين :بالتأكيد.  
نامجون :انت فتى محظوظ انا حقا أبحث عن عامل اضافي ليعمل لدي في الجناح الشرقي في القصر....لكن هنالك مشكلة واحدة ،وهي ان هذا العمل يتطلب الأقامة في القصر؟؟  
جيمين مخاطبا نفسه هذه فرصتي:اووه حقا يبدو ان ساعة الحظ جائت أخيرا ..فأنا اقيم حاليا بغرفة فوق السطح ،لكن مع سوء وضعي كنت سأضطر لتركها نهاية هذا الشهر.  
نامجون : ما نوع الأعمال التي تجيد القيام بها ؟  
جيمين : مممم اجيد الطهي ترتيب المنزل كما انني اجيد العمل على برامج الحاسوب و احب القطط والكلاب وا....؛  
نامجون : توقف ولتستمع لي جيدا؛؛ املك قصرا قريبا من هنا ؛وتتوفر فيه غرف فارغة ؛ بإمكانك الانتقال للعيش معي فيه ان راقت لك الفكرة؟؟  
جيمين : سيدي شكرا لك على كرمك.. لكن انا لا أقبل شفقة من أحد اتمنى الموت على هذا .  
نامجون مستاء : اسمع يا هذا انا لم أقدم عرضي لك من باب الشفقة ؛كل ما في الأمر اني احببت فيك جراءتك ... فهي التي انقذتك من كوك و يونغي من البداية ، أعرض عليك عملا وليست شفقة افهمت ، ستبدأ عملك نهاية هذا الأسبوع... اخبر كوك اين سيتمكن من إيجادك ؛  
جيمين بصوت مهتز : اذا كان الأمر كذلك اذن انا موافق. نامجون :اذن بما اننا متفقون فلنجلس جميعا ونمرح.  
الجميع : هيااا بناااا  
يونغي يبعث برساله الى هاتف نامجون : ما الذي تفعله كيف تسمح لهذا الغريب بالدخول بسهوله هكذا الى منزلنا؟ نامجون : لا تقلق هناك ما يثير فضولي بشأن ذاك الفتى اريد ان اتحقق منه بنفسي ، كل ما عليك فعله هو مراقبته بحذر ، اومأ يونغي براسه لنامجون موافقا.  
مر على انتقال جيمين الى قصر السيد نامجون قرابة الشهر وقد باشر تولي مهامه في الجهة الشرقية التي خصصها له السيد نامجون والتي تحتوي على المطبخ وصاله الجلوس و قاعة الطعام.  
جيمين وهو يلهث من الركض خلف قطط يونغي : يا الهي توقف موكا اريد ترتيب شعرك... وانت شيرو خذ دوائك حتى تتحسن، سحقا ان هذه القطط صعبة المراس كصاحبها ...قلت فلتتوقفا الآن.  
أمسك جيمين موكا وانحنى مقرفصً على قدميه ؛ هذا ما جعل الجميع يحدقون بما يحصل ويضحكون على لطافه الموقف  
جيهوب : فعلا انه فتى لطيف  
يونغي : اه عليه اللعنة لا يهمني كم هو لطيف .. فليكن حذرا؛ إن اذى احدى قططي فسأقتله .  
نامجون : يونغي هل أنجزت المهمة التي كلفتك بها(يقصد التحريات عن جيمين) فالتفتت جميع الانظار الى يونغي باستثناء جيمين الذي لم يكترث لكلام نامجون واكتفى بإظهار اللامبالاة واستمر باللعب مع القطط  
يونغي : نعم اخي كل ما قالة تبين انه صحيح .  
نامجون : مممم ..لكن لازلت مرتابا بشأنه .  
جيهوب : ما للذي تقصده بكلامك ؟  
تحضر دانيا وهي تمشي بتمايل بخصرها المنحوت ؛ليلاحظها يونغي المتكئ على الاريكة....  
يونغي :وهو يتصنع البرود مخاطبا نفسه قلبي يكاد يتوقف .. يا الهي ساعدني حتى أحافظ على رباطة جأشي،  
دانيا :اعتقد ان اخي محق في ظنه ؛ أتتذكرون تلك الليلة في الكازينو اعتقد اني لمحت شخصا يتسلل ويخرج من الباب الخلفي للبار تبعته بأقسى ما يمكنني ..رأيته يتوجه للزقاق الخلفي ؛كان يتحدث مع شاب آخر لكن لم استطع سماع اي كلمة ..ههههه اعتقد اني كنت ثملة لدرجة فقدت فيها تركيزي.  
نامجون : لا يجب ان نرخي دفاعاتنا ؛وليلتزم الجميع الحذر...مفهوم.  
اجابه الجميع أمرك؛ باستثناء كوك الذي كان الشك يتملكه اتجاه هذا الفتى... انه يشبه شخصا ما وهذا ما أثآر ريبته.  
نامجون : كوك ...هي انت يا فتى الم تسمع ما قلت؟.  
كوك كان منشغلا ....يحدق بنظراته التي كادت أن تخترق وجهه جيمين ، قائلا في عقله : اممم انا متأكد إنه يشبه احدا أعرفه... لكن لا اذكر؟؟؟  
نامجون : كوكي!!!! يا فتي هل اصبت بالصمم ..تبا،  
كوك وقد انتبه لما يدور حوله : اه ماذا...نعم سيدي  
نامجون: اه غبي ....حقا لقد تعبت؛ كف عن مناداتي بهذا اللقب اللعين،.  
كوك : حسنا سيدي  
نامجون يائسا : لا فائدة ترجى ...فتى أبله.  
يدخل تاي قاعة الجلوس حيث يجلس الجميع، ليلاحظ ان كوك يحدق باتجاه جيمين، ولم يتنبه لنداء نامجون ابدا،  
تاي باستغراب : ما به لما هو سارح هكذا في ذاك الفتى، اهتمامه مريب، ما خطب ارنبي الأبله،  
تاي محاولا تشتيت تركيز جونكوك : يا فتى ...كوك ،اخي نامجون يخاطبك،  
لينظر كوك الى تاي بغضب : ايها الاحمق الا ترى اني منهمك بالتفكير.. فتوقف عن قطع حبل افكاري،  
تاي وهو مضطرب : اوووه عزيزي كوك اعتذر لكن هلا هدأت قليلا،  
لم يكمل تاي كلامه واذ بجونكوك يمسكه من ياقة قميصه ويرفعه الى الاعلى،  
كوك : اسمعني جيدا ..توقف عن ازعاجي وأخفض صوتك عند مخاطبتي هل فهمت كلامي جيدا،  
تاي مرعوبا : ارجوك توقف لا تكن عنيفا هكذا وأرجو ان تترك قميصي فهو لا يزال جديدا،  
كوك : دون ان يكترث لحرف من كلامه هم بمحاوله ضربه لولا صراخ السيد نامجون عليه،  
نامجون : جيون جونكوك توقف واهدا سيطر على غضبك الان،  
يتنفس كوك بشده وهو يضم قبضته على وشك لكم تاي،  
ليلتفت جيمين نحوهما مراقبا ما يحصل محدثً نفسه: يا الهي ما هذا ؟ ما بال هذا المجنون يبدو شكله مخيفا جدا؟؟  
دانيا وقد امسكت بيدها قبضة كوك قائلة: ارنبي الصغير توقف الان هيا اهدا عزيزي خذ نفسا عميقا واهدأ.  
فالتفت كوك اليها وأفلت تاي الذي سقط ارضا، .  
لتكمل دانيا : احسنت يا أرنبي اللطيف، .  
نفذ جونكوك طلب دانيا التي ربتت على كتفه لتهدئته. جيمين وقد ارتعب من المنظر: هذا مرعب اتمنى ان لا اتواجه مع هذا للمجنون يوما أو ان اقع تحت تأثير غضبه.  
(في صباح أحد الايام)  
جيمين يبحث بفضول : اه اين اختفت تلك القطط ، اها وجدتك .. موكا تعال هنا ليدخل ذاك القط المشاكس من باب الغرفة المفتوح....توقف جيمين بحذر امام الغرفة وترامى الى مسامعه صوت مألوف ، حاول التعرف عليه...اه انه يونغي يتكلم بالهاتف مع احدهم ؛ يونغي : ممم نعم ..في الملهى الليلة ،نعم سنقوم بصفقة التبادل، حسنا سيد نامجون على علم لقد اخبرته بالمجريات، كل ما عليك هو إحضار العقود وانا سأتكفل بالنقود ، نعم بعد منتصف الليل ،  
ابتهج جيمين سرا فقد بدأت مهمته تتقدم خطوة الى الأمام ...ثم عاد لملاحقة القطط ... لم يدرك او يخطر على باله ان هناك من كان يراقبه او ما سيحصل له  
(بعد يومان )  
نامجون : يونغي هل تحرك جيمين بأي خطوة . ،يونغي : لا ...لا شيء جديد، لازال ساكنا ،لم يقدم على اي خطوة كل شيء طبيعي ، اخي هل أنت واثق من شكوكك اتجاهه؟؟ نامجون : لا.. ولكني غير مرتاح لدخوله المفاجئ في حياتنا.  
يونغي : لكنني تحققت من كل كلامه وكل ما قاله كان صحيح مئة بالمئة . نامجون : وهذا ما يثير ريبتي . يونغي : هلا وضحت لي بماذا تفكر؟؟ نامجون مسترسلا: جميع المعلومات التي اعطاها لنا متطابقة لدرجة غريبة. يونغي: مممم انت محق اذا لنراقبه من باب الاحتياط.  
كل محاولات يونغي و نامجون للإيقاع بجيمين بائت بالفشل... فهو شخص ذكي محنك جدا ، لا تنطلي عليه مثل هذه الحيل الواهية ، ليقرر كل منهما تركه ليتصرف ويتحرك بحرية ، حتى تسنح اللحظة المناسبة ويتمكنوا من ايجاد اي ثغرة او دليل ضده  
(بعد شهر في..... باحه القصر)  
جيمين يلهو مع كلاب نامجون : اه موني توقف هذا يدغدغ ، اووه ديفا توقفي عزيزتي هيا ....هيا تعالوا لتأكلوا ،احضرت لكم طعاما شهيا، هههه كلاب لطيفه  
"الاحظ ان كلاب نامجون و قطط يونغي اصبحت مقربة منك وتحبك كثير" جيمين ضاحكا بخبث :اه نعم.. ولكني اجد صعوبة بالغة بجعل الارانب تصادقني.  
جونكوك محتدا : أحذرك أن توقف لا أحب ان تنادني أنت أو غيرك بهذا الاسم. جيمين بخبث مبتسما : ومن قالي اني اخاطبك يا هذا؟ كوك بسخرية : انك احمق فعلا ، لينفجر كلاهما ضاحكين.  
جيمين : حسنا منذ متى وانت تعيش هنا؟؟؟ جونكوك : منذ صغري وجدني السيد نامجون ووالده ملقى على قارعه الطريق مغشي علي بعد ان تعرضت للضرب على يدي شرطي حقير. جيمين بتوتر : ماذا !!!! لا افهم ما لذي حدث؟! جونكوك : توقف عن طرح الاسئلة..لا توجد لدي رغبة في ان اتذكر هذا الماضي. جيمين مرتبكا : اه حسنا آسف سأتوقف عن سؤالك، اسمع انا اشعر بالجوع وقد انتهيت من اعمالي لهذا اليوم ،سأذهب لتحضير وجبة خفيفة ، هل تود مشاركتي؟؟ جونكوك : اه..اذا لم تكن تمانع ،فلا بأس انا ايضا لم اتناول وجبة الإفطار حتى الآن.  
دخل كلا من جيمين وكوك الى المطبخ ليحضرا الطعام سويا. تاي بإندهاش : اه ارى انكم قد أصبحتما اصدقاء الآن ، هل استطيع ان اصبح صديقك ايضا جيمين؟؟ جيمين خجلا : طبعا...هذا يسعدني. كوك يرد مسرعا: لا ...وابحث عن شيء مفيد لتفعله. جيمين بحماس : كوك لما لا ؟؟فحسب علمي نحن الثلاثة الاصغر هنا لما لا نشكل مجموعة. تاي : اه فكره جيده لما لا ؟! جيمين ينظر الى كوك: حسنا اذن اتفقنا. يحرك جونكوك راسه متمتما :نعم...فليكن ذلك. ليضحك كل من تاي و جيمين عليه  
(في مكتب الوحدة)  
كاي على الهاتف يكلم احد جواسيسه داخل القصر : نعم حسنا انت فقط قم بمراقبته ، ليغلق الهاتف كاي : الاحمق الاحمق لما هو جيد في كل شيء حتى الجاسوسية هو جيد بها ، ايها الوغد سأحطمك بيدي هذه ، ليقبض على يديه  
في القصر :  
يستيقظ جيمين من نومه متثاقلا ويذهب الى عمله كالمعتاد ليجد ان الجميع قد غادرو ، يذهب الى غرفه المعيشة بنيه تنظيفها ليمشي وسط الممرات ويجد ان باب احد الغرف مفتوحا ،  
جيمين متفحصا المكان بحذر : من قام بترك هذه الغرفة مفتوحة يا تُرى. بدأ يمشي بتمهل باتجاهها ليدخل وينصدم بحجمها !!!  
بدأت عيناه تتجول في الغرفة مستكشفا ما بداخلها لتلفت انتباهه تلك الحواسيب الكثيرة الموزعة على مكاتب الغرفة...  
جيمين مع نفسه : يا الهي ...لما كل هذه الحواسيب هنا ، وبما يستخدمونها .  
تقدم جيمين خطوة باتجاه الحواسيب وتوقف فجأة متسائلا: كيف يتركون مكانا كهذا دون اغلاقه ،ولما لا توجد رموز سرية على تلك الأجهزة؟ يا ترى هل خرج احدهم مسرعا ونسي اغلاقها؟ أم أنهم توقفوا عن الشك بي أخير؟ا!!  
جيمين وقد قرر التحرك : حسنا سألقي نظرة خاطفة وأخرج.  
اقترب جيمين من الحواسيب وبدأ يتفحصها، ليجد معلومات خطيرة وحساسة تتعلق بعمليات تهريب ضخمة لمواد غذائية ومشروبات روحية يتم إدخالها بصورة غير قانونية الى البلاد.  
غادر جيمين المكان بعد ان اعاد كل شيء على حاله ، وتوجه مسرعا الى باحة القصر ليختفي بين الاشجار.  
امسك بهاتفه ليحدث رئيس قسمه : واذ بكاي هو من يرد على مكالمته....  
" نعم كاي يكلمك"  
جيمين : كاي اين السيد ليم؟ اريده في امر مهم جدا.  
كاي : اه انه انت ايها الاحمق....، لقد خرج السيد كاي وقد نسي هاتفه هنا، بماذا تريد إخباره.. سأوصل له رسالتك.  
جيمين بعد ان فكر قليلا مترددا : حسنا إذن... اخبره بالتالي ولا تنقص حرفا مفهوم.  
كاي : حسنا فهمت.  
جيمين بعد ان انتهى من اعطاء كاي المعلومات : كاي اسمع اشك انها من الممكن ان تكون مكيده للإيقاع بنا... لا تقوموا بأي حركة قبل أن تتأكدوا من صحة هذه المعلومات افهمت !!  
كاي اممم حسنا فهمت...لا عليك اعتمد علي.  
أنهى كاي مكالمته مع جيمين ثم اتكئ على مقعده ليفكر قليلا ومن ثم هاتف احد جواسيسه داخل القصر : اسمع حان الوقت، نفذ ما اتفقنا عليه ، سنوقع به الان.  
في احد الموانئ الغربية للمدينة ،  
احد الضباط مخاطبا ألسيد ليم: سيد ليم ماذا يحدث ....اشعر ان هنالك خلل ما.  
سيد ليم :ممم أعتقد انك محق لكن دعنا ننتظر قليلا ونرى ماذا سيحدث.  
كان جونكوك يراقب عناصر الشرطة بمنظاره من على سطح بناية قريبه ...و يضحك بخبث.  
جونكوك بسخرية : حمقى أتظنون انكم تتعاملون مع اغبياء، بسبب غبائكم هذا سأتمكن من الأخذ بثأري هه

في اليوم التالي ...ملأت أجواء التوتر والعبوس مركز الشرطة..  
كاي :سيد ليم ما لذي حدث بالأمس ؟؟؟ انا لا استطيع ان استوعب احداث البارحة .. عقلي يكاد ينفجر... هل قاموا يا ترى بإلغاء الصفقة آم انهم علموا بوجودنا.  
سيد ليم : انا ايضا لا ادري....كاي هل انت متأكد من دقة المعلومات الواردة لك ام لا.  
كاي : سيدي كيف لي ان اخطأ او ان اتساهل بمعلومات خطرة كهذه.  
سيد ليم غاضبا : سحقا اذا ما لذي حدث ،اذا كانت المعلومات صحيحة فهذا يعني انهم قد علموا بوجودنا . يا إلهي انه في خطر يجب اخراج جيمين على الفور من هنالك  
الجميع : تبا ...يجب علينا اخراجه لكن كيف نضمن انه لا زال على قيد الحياة.  
كاي محدثا نفسه : اعتقد ان قطعه المارشملو تلك تشوا الآن على النار ههه

(في قصر نامجون)  
انتهى جيمين من تنظيف وترتيب المطبخ، ليسمع صوت تاي يناديه ويطلب منه الحضور للقاء السيد نامجون.  
توجه جيمين الى قاعة الجلوس ليجد الجميع حاضرا هناك.  
تفحص جيمين وجوه الحاضرين ليشعر بتوتر الاجواء تحديدا نامجون كان يجلس على مقعد طاولة الطعام يضع يده على وجهه العابس ونظراته تشع غضبا و سخطا .  
أقترب جيمين من نامجون قائلا : سيد نامجون هل طلبت حضوري!!  
نامجون : هل حضرت ايها الماكر الصغير؟؟ جيمين بخوف وثبات : ماذا سيدي ؟!!  
يضرب نامجون على الطاولة بيديه الغاضبتين: لقد سمعت .ام انت اصم..  
جيمين بتردد : لا اأنا اسف ... لقد أخبرني تاي انك تطلب حضوري؟؟  
لم يكمل جيمين كلماته لينتبه لنامجون يومئ براسه لكوك الواقف خلفه وما هي الا لحظات حتى شعر جيمين بيدي جونكوك تلتف حوله لتكبله، وتلوي ذراعاه خلف ظهره وتحني جسده الى الامام فيرتطم انفه ووجهه في الطاولة ويستقر رأسه عليها بحركة سريعة مما تسبب في نزيف انفه و جرح خده .  
نامجون : اذن يا سيد بارك جيمين ، الحقيقة هي ان عمرك هو25 وعشرون عاما ضابط في وحده مكافحة الجرائم ، والدك هو بارك لي ضابط سابق بنفس الوحدة ذاك السفاح قتل العديد من الناس بحجه الدفاع عن النفس ، ولم يكتف بهذا... بل حتى انه في سنوات خدمته الاولى كان شخصا قذرا واعتدى كثيرا على الناس بالضرب و التعنيف حتى على الاطفال .  
اتسعت عيني جيمين من هول الصدمة : ما الذي تقوله... هههه اهذه مزحة انا لا افهم ماذا تقص ااااااااااه .  
يشد جونكوك قبضته عل ساعد جيمين الضعيف قائلا :فلتخرس وتسمع ايها الحقير الصغير فسيدي لم يكمل كلامه بعد.  
نامجون : لكن هذا غريب انت تختلف عن والدك ، فأنت معروف بلطفك وعدم اذيتك لأحد ... ممممم حسنا اذن سيد بارك هل تريدني ان اكمل ام انك ستعترف وتسهل الأمر علي وعلى نفسك وبذلك سيكون موتك اسهل ؟  
كوك بنفاذ صبر : تكلم ايها الحقير..هيا تكلم.  
جيمين : سيد نامجون لابد ان هناك سوء تفاهم ..من قال لك اني ضابط ...استفز رد جيمين جونكوك الذي هم ليضربه على رأسه لكنه توقف بنظرة من نامجون.  
نامجون : يا فتى توقف عن اللعب معي واعترف.. فلدي جواسيس يعملون لحسابي في كل مكان ،اختصر على نفسك المعاناة وتكلم،  
يصمت جيمين للحظة ليجمع شتات ويفكر قائلا لنفسه : اللعنة ماذا يحدث.. كيف انقلبت الأمور واصبحت بهذا الشكل ، اين الخطأ هل حقا يمتلك جواسيسا ..ربما عرفوا بحديثي مع كاي ...لا استطيع التركيز.  
سحب كوك يد جيمين ليربطها بالأخرى بعنف ، ونظر لنامجون و يقول بابتسامه جانبيه : سيدي ماذا الآن هذا الوغد لم يتفوه بكلمة تفيدنا حتى الآن  
سيد بارك : لقد قمت بالدخول الى غرفتي البارحة دون استئذاني، و فتشت في حواسيبي... لا اعرف كيف تجرأت على فعل ذلك انك جريء يا فتى....ومن شدة اندفاعك الغبي لفت النظر اليك ليلمحك احد حراسي تخرج من القصر الى الحديقة لتكلم احدهم وتبلغه بما حصلت عليه من معلومات.... .  
يقف نامجون مندفعا بحده صارخا...لقد دفعتني لإلغاء هذه الصفقة ، أتعلم مقدار خسارتي ايها الوغد؟  
جيمين " لا أنا لم افتح أي باب، لقد كان باب الغرفة مفتوحا حتى الحواسيب كانت بلا كلمة سرية....انا لم اتحدث مع أي أحد... هذا الخادم كاذب  
ليشد جونكوك مره اخرى على يد جيمين مما سبب له الام شديده .  
نامجون اسمع يا فتى ، لا تقل الا الحقيقة والا وجدت عقابا اشد ، اه اذن سيد بارك لنقم بلعب لعبة الاجابة الصحيحة ما رايك . جيمين بألم بالغ يقول :اه ماذا ؟ نامجون : لعبه الجواب الصحيح اسالك اساله فاجب الجواب الصحيح اذا اجبت خطا ستعاقب من جونكوك فاجب الجواب الصحيح ، اتفقنا ؟  
جيمين بخوف : ارجوك سيدي اسمعني قليلا,  
متجاهلا الاخير نامجون لجيمين : السؤال الاول هل اسمك هو بارك جيمين ؟ ، جيمين : نعم سيدي  
نامجون : هل فعلا عمرك 25 عاما ؟ اجاب جيمين : نعم سيدي ، هل والدك هو لي بارك شرطي سابق في وحده القوه الشرطية ؟. يصمت جيمين ليشعر ان ساعد يده ستكسر من ضغط جونكوك المفاجئ عليها ليصرخ بقوه ليملا صوته ارجاء القصر  
نامجون : اه اه اعذرني لم اقل لك ان الصمت ايضا سيشعرك بالألم فاجب ، جيمين والدموع تنصب من عينه :اه نعم سيدي صحيح .  
نامجون : أحسنت كن صادقا يا فتى ،فأكثر شيء امقته في حياتي هو الكذب....الآن لنعد للعبه .  
ليطرح نامجون الأسئلة التي يريدها و جيمين جاوبه كل شيء بصدق  
نامجون : سيد بارك لقد وثقت بك يا فتى وثقت بك ....رغم انني شككت بأمرك في بداية الأمر وحاولت ان اجد أي شيء ضدك لكني لم اجد .... أنت خنت ثقتي وعضضت يدي المفتوحة لك .  
جين : نامجون سأغادر لان الوضع سيصبح مخيفا وانا لا احب هذا دانيا عزيزتي لنذهب،  
غادر كل من جين و دانيا ليلحق ورائهم يونغي بحجه انه يريد ان ينام وبعدها بفتره قصيره ليسحب جيهوب يد تاي و يخرج من الصالة ليقول تاي لنخرج جونكوك يأخذ بثأره حاليا ، لنتركهم وشانهم ،  
نامجون : اه سيد جيمين اسف لنرجع ، هذا هو الاتفاق لديك قراران اما ان يفرغ كوك رصاصات مسدسه كامله في راسك ام ستخبرنا بالحقيقة التي تخفيها ، قرر عزيزي سأعطيك دقيقه لتفكر،  
ليخرج جونكوك مسدسه من جنبه و يلقمه ويضعه على راس جيمين الذي يستلق جزء من جسمه على الطاولة و رجليه تلامس الارض  
جيمين: ماذا سيد نامجون؟؟ لقد اخبرتك بكل شيء ؟ لم اخفي ايه حقائق عنك ارجوك أعطني فرصة ثانيه سأكون عونك منذ الآن ، اخبرتهم اني لا اريد القيام بهذه المهمة... هذا لكن والدي اللعين اجبرني أعترف باني احمق ارجوك لم يكن علي الوثوق بهم هم من غدروا بي .  
اغفر لي وأعطني فرصة لأكفر لك عن ذنبي... سأبقى تابع مخلصا لك طوال عمري .  
يصمت نامجون لوهله وينظر بإتجاه جيمين ومن ثم ينظر الى ساعته  
نامجون : اه سيد جيمين لقد انتهت الدقيقة اخبرني بقرارك ماذا تريد الموت ام الحقيقة المطلقة؟؟؟؟  
وتتغير ملامح جيمين فجاه واحده من الخوف الى الاستهزاء ليضحك عاليا : اااه اه انفي يؤلمني جدا حسنا أذن ، بما انني حوصرت و لا مفر اذا موتي لن يحل اي شيء ، وهذا ليس لأني أخاف الموت لا هذا في احلامكم ، السبب في رغبتي بالبقاء على قيد الحياه فقط لأخرج من هنا واخذ بثأري من كاي، فلتفعل ما تريد لن اتفوه بحرف آخر وسيأتي اليوم الذي اخرج فيه من هنا.... واجعلكم جميعا مع ذاك الوغد كاي خلف القضبان...أعدكم بأني سأخذ حقي منكم جميعا و من ابي . يبدا جيمين بالصراخ عاليا ، ليكمل : ومن منظومتكم العفنة ااااااه سأقضي عليكم و على من قاموا بخيانتي ، لتسود الدنيا فجاه في أعين جيمين فيفلته كوك ليقع ارضا .  
نامجون : اه نظراته الشجاعة واصراره رائع هههههه هذا المشهد حقا رائع!!!هذا الفتى من الخسارة أن يكون فردا من أفراد الشرطة ،شخصيته تعجبني.  
كوك بخبث : اذن سيدي ماذا سنفعل به الآن؟؟  
نامجون : فتى ابله ... هيا خذه وافعل به ما تشاء ولكن لا تجعله يموت احببت هذا الفتى لنجعله في صفنا .  
كوك بابتسامه جانبيه خبيثة : حسنا سيدي .  
ليخرج نامجون ، ويحمل جونكوك جيمين على كتفه وينزل به الى قبو القصر  
بعد مرور اسبوعان؛  
سيد ليم : ان اخبار جيمين منقطعة منذ فترة ؛ انقضى اسبوعان ولم نتمكن من الاستدلال على مكانة ؛ولم تردنا اي معلومة منه..بدأت اشعر بالقلق؟؟؟  
سيد بارك ببرود : لم القلق لو تم قتله لعرفنا ذلك..هذه فرصته ليثبت نفسه لي وإن فشل سيبقى وصمة العار في حياتي الى الأبد.  
سيد ليم : اوه يا الهي ما الذي تقوله يا رجل ؛ نحن نتحدث عن ابنك هنا وليس شخص آخر ؛ تحلى ببعض الرحمة،  
سيد بارك : هل توجه هذا الكلام لي .يبدو انك نسيت مع من تتحدث سيد ليم ؛ اذكرك ان لا تتجاوز حدودك.  
سيد ليم : اوه شكرا لك لتذكيري ، ومع ذاك انا لم انسى يبدو انك انت من نسيت ان هذه القضية تم توكيل قسمنا بها ولا يحق لك التواجد هنا او حتى التدخل بمجرى التحقيقات!!  
سيد بارك : هل اعتبر كلامك هذا تهديدا لي؟؟  
سيد ليم : اعتبره كما تشاء وأرجو ان لا تستفزني حتى لا أتخذ اي إجراء قد يسيئ اليك.  
ضحك السيد بارك غاضبا بدون انفعال :سيد ليم انا سأنصرف الآن ؛لكن تذكر ذلك جيدا....سنتواجه لاحقا.  
يخرج السيد بارك من المبنى غاضبا ، عيناه تكاد لا ترى امامه من شدة الغيظ...توقف ليفتح باب سيارته واذ به يسمع صوتا يحدثه لاهثا : هل تريد انهاء هذه القضية بسرعة سيد بارك.  
التفت ليرى امامه كاي ...نظر اليه باستغراب وتأمله لبضع ثوان...  
السيد بارك : اها حقا هل تعرض علي خدماتك...اذن ما الذي ستستقيده من كل هذا ...لا افهم لما تريد انهاء القضية على طريقتي ..ماذا ستستفيد كاي أجبني ،ينظر كاي باتجاه السيد بارك بضحكة خبيثة :حسنا لقد سألتني وانا سأجيب ، اولا سأقضي على هؤلاء الحثالة دون رحمة وهذا امنيتي منذ الصغر ، وثم اقضي على كل العصابات واترفع بعملي تعلم اني احب هذه الامور ههه  
سيد بارك ضاحكا باستهزاء: ممم اذن وكيف سأستفيد انا من هذا كله.  
كاي : اعدك اني سأجعلك تصبح رئيسا للقسم.  
سيد بارك : حقا وكيف ستجعل ذلك يحدث يا صغيري.  
كاي بلهجة واثقه: انت فقط وافق واترك الباقي لي ، المطلوب منك فقط ان توافق على طلبي اما بخصوص جيمين فسأخرجه من القسم او اِفعل به ما تريد لا يهمني حقا .  
سيد بارك من دون تردد : حسنا اذن اتفقنا لا يهمي هذا الفتى حتى لو قتلوه ، اخبرني الآن ماهي خطتك لجعلي مدير القسم.  
كاي مبتسما ابتسامة المنتصر : حسنا اذن انصت الي جيدا....  
***  
كل ما شعر به جيمين حين استعاد وعيه هو الماء الباردة التي لطمت وجهه مما جعل البرد الشديد يتسلل الى اوصاله جيمين محدثا نفسه : اه يداي لما لا استطيع تحريكها، كانت يدا جيمين مربوطة بسلسلة موصوله بالسقف و يكمل :اااه ان جسمي يؤلمني هذا الاحمق المختل لم يترك طريقة للتعذيب الا وطبقها علي  
كوك :اه يا لهذا المنظر، انه يشفي جزء من غليلي هههه  
جيمين وهو ينظر بحقد لكوك : اها هههه حقا ارنب حقير ومختل ، هيا اجبني ايها الوغد لما انت حانق علي هكذا فلتقتلني لتريح نفسك وتريحني.  
اقترب جونكوك منه وبدأت يداه تلاعب السوط الذي يحمله ... ليتموضع امامه و يقول : هل تظن ايها الأحمق انني افعل هذا فقط تلبية لأوامر سيدي.... هههه لقد طلب مني عقابك وانا هومن يرغب بأذلالك واخترت هذه الطريقة.  
جيمين وهو ينظر في عيني كوك : اخبرني لماذا ؟؟ لما كل هذا الحقد؟؟؟  
يرد كوك والغضب يصدح في صوته : انتم السبب ...عليكم اللعنة.  
جيمين: ماذا ؟ نحن...من تقصد رجال الشرطة ..لكن لماذا ،اخبرني ما الذي حدث.  
(ذكر الموضوع افقد كوك السيطرة على غضبه.. استقام واقفا ومشى بضع خطوات للخلف احكم لف السياط على اصابعه وهوى به جالدا ظهر جيمين بقوه)  
صرخ جيمين بأعلى صوته متألما...  
جونكوك: ايها العاهر الحقير اخبرني الآن ما الذي تعرفه... ماذا تعرف انت... لا شيء لقد دمرتم حياتي... قتلتم براءتي... انتم اوغاد حقيرون اود لو اقضي عليكم جميعا ...اود لو انفي وجودكم.  
تعالت صرخات جيمين من القبو ممزوجة ببكاء وتأوه شديد .  
توقف كوك عن الضرب، غاب قليلا ليعود حاملا في يده حقنة غريبة الشكل .  
جونكوك :هل تعلم ما هذه ايها الاحمق انها انها حقنة ستختبر معها الما أقوى من هذا السياط، لم اجربه بعد ولكن ارغب ان اجربه عليك . يبدأ بحقنه مقهقها بضحكات ملأه ارجاء المكان ، لتمر دقائق فقط ليبدا جيمين بالشعور بالألم ويقول : اااه ما هذا عظامي لا عظامي ليصرخ عاليا من شده الالم الذي يشعر به  
في بهو القصر  
يونغي : دانيا توقفي ارجوك واسمعيني ، دانيا بغضب: قلت لك لا اريد ان اسمعك  
يونغي : ارجوك ..فقط استمعي لما اريد قوله ارجوك...  
تتمهل دانيا في خطواتها ...  
يونغي بنبرة متألمة: عزيزتي لقد مضى على شجارنا اكثر من اسبوعين ، فقط اعطني فرصة لتبرير الموقف.  
دانيا بحزن غلف صوتها: لا اريد سماع صوتك...ايها القط الاحمق  
يونغي بنبرة حنونة : دانيا حبيبتي ارجوكِ توقفي الان دعينا نتحدث قليلا لنحل هذا الخلاف التافه.  
ترد دانيا والغيرة تتملكها: قلت لي خلاف تافه...مممم اذن فلتشرح لي ما رأته عيناي. يونغي: اسمعي حبيبتي اقسم بحبي لك ،ليس هناك ما يجمعني بتلك الساقطة ، هي من التصقت بي فجأة وقمت بأبعادها ؛  
ردت دانيا بصوت هجومي: آووه حقا ...لقد شاهدتها بأم عيناي حين كانت تقبلك... وتقول لي انها اقتربت فجأة ؛وان لا شيء بينكما!!!!  
يونغي : اقسم عزيزتي... لا شيء بيني وبينها هي من باغتتني بفعلتها هذه.. لقد صدمت حقا من جرأتها ووقاحة تصرفها حتى انني أقلتها من العمل ، وجعلت رجالي يلقنونها درسا ، حبيبتي دانيا اتوسل اليكِ هلا صدقتني لمرة واحدة و وثقتي بي انا لا ارى سواكي... قلبي لم يخفق لأحد غيرك كيف تتهميني بأني خنتك ها أجيبيني . رفعت دانيا وجهها الجميل ونظرت بعيناها المليئتان بالدموع باتجاه يونغي للحظة ...  
دانيا : حسنا اذن سأسامحك...لأني لا أقوى على العيش بدونك .. تضحك بدلال .. ووجهك اللطيف هذا يذكرني بقططك هههه يونغي براحة وغيظ : هل تسامحيني فقط لهذا.  
لتقترب الأخرى وتلتصق بجسده بدلال وتمايل لقد اشتقت لك كثيرا...افتقدت لمساتك واحضانك وقبلاتك. حتى برود طباعك اشتقت لها ...وطبعت قبلة ناعمة على عنقه.  
يونغي ممسكا بخصرها وقد تسمر يتأمل عيناها الساحرتين، ليركع فجأة على ركبتيه ويمسك كلتا يداها مخرجا من جيبه علبة صغيرة ويفتحها ليتلألأ من داخلها خاتما ماسيا رائع قائلا دانيا ....حبيبتي هل تقبلين الزواج بي.  
لترد دانيا وسط نظرات اندهاشها بابتسامة: اووه حبيبي يونغي اجل انا موافقة ...بالطبع انا اوافق ليحملها بين ذراعيه ويحلق بها في ارجاء الفناء  
يضحك الاثنان بسعادة ليقول يونغي أذن ما رايك حبيبتي ان نتناول طعام الغداء في الخارج ودعينا نقوم بالتسوق ومشاهدة السينما بما انني لا أملك مهام لتأديتها هذا اليوم، دانيا طبعا عزيزي اريد ان اعوض كل لحظه فاتتني من دونك ، حسنا عزيزتي لتتجهزي الان ، دانيا حاضر قطي.  
كان جونكوك قد استيقظ باكرا ..اخذ افطاره المعتاد واغتسل لينعش نفسه استعدادا ليوم مزدحم من الأعمال .  
نزل الى الطابق السفلي متجها الى السيارة في انتظار حضور الباقين...عكست الشمس المنتشرة في اركان الفناء بذلة جونكوك الرمادية الرائعة ..اما قميصه الابيض زاده وسامته وسحرا....استند على احدى السيارات ليلمح جيهوب وتاي آتيان في عجل ،ليردف قائلا : اه مهمات الصباح الباكرة كم هي مزعجه .  
تاي : اتى المزعج اتمنى ان لا يكون يومي عكرا  
جونكوك: بماذا تتمتم يا طويل اللسان ، جيهوب : توقفا ، تاي اذهب الى السيارة اريد ان اتحدث مع كوك على انفراد. تاي : حسنا اخي، جيهوب : كوك انا أحذرك اذا ضربت تاي مجددا و تشاجرتما سأجعلكما تتعذبا طوال حياتكما افهمت انتم اخوه بحق الجحيم ، توقفا انتم تزعجون من هم بالقصر بسبب تصرفاتكم الطفولية  
يعلم جونكوك ان من أكبر الأخطاء التي قد يرتكبها هو استفزاز جيهوب ..فهو عند اثارة غضبه يصبح شخصا آخر ،مخيفا لدرجة انه قد يقتل...... ، كوك : حسنا اخي ، ولكن هو مزعج جدا. جيهوب : كوك قلت لك توقف. يرد كوك مستسلما : اوه حسنا لا تغضب طلباتك اوامر اخي هوبي، جيهوب بابتسامة رضى : حسنا اذن اقدر لك هذا، الان كوك اخبرني ما الذي حدث لذاك الفتى .  
جونكوك يبتسم بخبث : انه يعيش في الجحيم الآن.  
جيهوب : كن حذرا يا فتى ، اياك وقتله لا تنسى انه شرطي وقتله لن يجلب لنا سوى المشاكل  
جونكوك بابتسامة ماكرة :قتل.... من قال هذا ؟ ستكون أمنيته التي لن يحققها ههههه.  
جيهوب : انت فعلا تخيفني احيانا يا فتي، اذن هل سننطلق معا ،ام ان لديك مخططات أخرى ؟؟  
جونكوك بخبث : لدي بعض الاعمال المستعجلة في الشركة ومن ثم سأعاود الى المنزل لألهو في القبو قليلا.  
جيهوب : اه نسيت اسمع ، طلب مني اخي نامجون ان اخبرك ان تخرجه من قبو القصر و تعالجه  
كوك بصراخ : ماذا؟!!!! اريده ان يذوق العذا....  
جيهوب: كوك اخفض صوتك و نفذ ولا تسال افهمت ، هذه اوامر اخي نامجون هل من اعتراض ؟  
كوك بغيظ : سيدي نامجون طلب هذا اذا لا محالا سأنفذ  
جيهوب : احسنت فتى مطيع حسنا اذن سأذهب انا و تاي لإنجاز بضع مهمات.. آراك لاحقا.  
صعد جيهوب الى السيارة بجانب تاي وانطلقا الى وجهتهما .

في المساء  
فتح جيمين جفناه المثقلتين: اااه اين انا أأأه اني أتألم بشده... اه اين انا، اجل هذه غرفتي اخيرا خرجت من ذلك المكان ... حاول جيمين النهوض ولكنه عجز عن ذلك.  
جيمين : اشعر بثقل في قدمي .  
"انه قيد قدمك ايها الضابط" التفت جيمين باتجاه الصوت ليرى كوك واقفا مبتسما ابتسامه ماكرة.  
جيمين :اه هذا انت ايها الارنب حقير... الم تتعب من دناءتك.  
وقف كوك باعتدال ، ومشى باتجاه جيمين . يرد جيمين مرتعد : لا اياك والاقتراب مني ابقى بعيدا وإلا قتلتك لا تقربني فهمت  
كوك وهو يرفع ياقه جيمين : اسمع ايها الشرطي الحقير لتبقي شفتاك مغلقه لكي لا اسبب اصابه اخرى لك ، لولا سيدي لحطمتك الان فهمت،  
بعد انقضاء يوم كامل...  
"سيدي..سيد جيمين"  
جيمين في عقله: من هذا...من يناديني ؛ فتح جيمين عينيه بتثاقل ؛ من انت يا هذا ؟  
"اوه سيد جيمين انا اعمل هنا.. اتيت حتى اساعدك.. لم اعد استطيع رؤية التعذيب الذي تتعرض له ، فقد ضقت ذرعا  
جيمين بيأس : اااه أجل ارجوك ساعدني .. اخرجني من هنا .  
الخادم بإصرار: أطمئن سيدي... لقد قمت بفك قيدك الآن.. والجميع خارج القصر هيا حاول النهوض بسرعة حتى نخرج من هنا قبل قدوم أحدهم..لقد جهزت السيارة.  
جيمين : حسنا اذن..شكرا لك.  
الخادم : سيدي قمت بتجهيز ثياب جديده فلترتديها بسرعه.... هيا بنا ،  
تسلل كلاهما بحذر من ممرات القصر ،حتى وصلا الى السيارة ليركباها وينطلقا مبتعدين.  
استمر الرجل بالقيادة لساعة كاملة.. ليتوقف فجأة في منتصف الطريق .  
فتح جيمين عيناه المتعبة قائلا: ماذا حدث. فتح باب السيارة ، ليسمع جيمين صوتا مألوفا.  
كاي باستهزاء : اوه.. انظر الى حالتك يا فتى انها حقا مزريه.  
جيمين : كاي!!!! انه انت ايها الوغد.  
ولم ينهي جيمين كلماته حتى كتم كاي فم جيمين بقطعة بيضاء تحتوي على مادة مخدرة، ليغيب جيمين بأقل من ثانية عن الوعي.  
كاي : اه كم سأستمتع برؤيتك تتعفن عند والدك احمق؛ هيا لننطلق .  
الخادم: أمرك سيدي !!!!  
يرن هاتف كاي ليرد : اجل ماذا هناك ، اااه، هذا رائع ...تأكدوا من تقييده جيدا انه شرس جدا واياكم ان تلمسوه.  
********  
في القصر :  
يونغي مهاتفً نامجون على :اجل سيدي...سحقا لقد تمكنوا من القبض عليه.  
نامجون : اللعنة ، هذا متوقع ....لا تقلق إن جونكوك فتى صلب...سيصمد حتى نذهب لإنقاذه.  
يونغي غاضبا : انت محق ....حسنا أخي.  
نامجون: فلتحضر كلا من تاي و جيهوب معك .  
يونغي: حسنا اخي  
نامجون : ولا تنسى... قم بتذكير جين و دانيا بما عليهم فعله.  
يونغي :لا عليك اعتمد علي.

في احد الأبنية المهجورة التابعة للوحدة الخاصة 

يفتح كوك عيناه بعد ان شعر بالماء البارد يرتطم على وجهه : ااااه اللعنة إنه بارد ، اه انا مقيد ههههه، اعلم الآن كم كان شعورك سيئا جيمين.  
كاي : اذن قد استيقظت سيد كوكي . جونكوك : اه ايها الوغد البائس.. من تظن نفسك حتى تناديني بهذا الاسم.  
استفزت لهجة جونكوك كاي ؛ليمسك السوط ويجلده مرتان ليخفف من غضبه.  
كوك ضاحكا بسخرية: ااه هل هذا كل ما يمكنك فعله ايها الضعيف.  
كاي بغيظ : يبدو انك قد كبرت يا أرنبي الصغير .  
كوك بحدة : توقف عن نعتي بذاك الاسم والا قتل..... مهلا اظن اني اعرفك.. لقد رأيت وجهك القبيح هذا من قبل...من انت  
كاي: اوه اظنك تمتلك ذاكرة جيدة..اذن انت تتذكر دار الايتام تلك ارنبي.... لقد كنا معا هناك..هل تتذكر الآن .  
(منذ خمسة عشر عاما)  
(دار الأمل للرعاية)  
كاي :ارنبي توقف عن اللعب ولنذهب لتناول وجبة الغداء .  
كوك لاهثا: اخي كاي انتظرني انا قادم.  
كاي ضاحكا :اسرع حتى لا تفوتنا حصتنا من الطعام .  
اخترق صوت مزاح الاطفال صوت انفجار مدوي ...انه صادر من القاعة الرئيسية توجها بفضول لمعرفة ما الذي يحدث ... وما ان وصلا حتى شاهدا المكان وقد امتلأ برجال يرتدون التوكسيد (بذلات سوداء) .  
جذب اهتمام الأطفال ذاك الرجل الواقف بحزم اما مدير الدار ممسكا بيده سلاح ناري وجهه مباشرة الى جبهة الآخر ...وما هي الا ثواني قليلة حتى سقط مدير الدار قتيلا .  
احد رجال العصابة قائلا : ايها الاطفال لا نيه لنا بقتلكم ...هذا المكان اصبح ملكا لنا الآن احزموا امتعتكم وغادرو على الفور.  
كاي: كوك لنغادر من هنا حالا...  
بدا جميع الاطفال المرعوبين بالركض هاربين خارج الدار ...فتفرق الجميع ..كل في طريقه دون علمهم ما الذي ينتظرهم في هذا العالم القاسي.  
كوك وجسده يرتعد خوفا : ماذا علي ان افعل ..هل اذهب لتبليغ الشرطة بما حدث اجل الشرطة وحدها من تستطيع مساعدتنا حتى نعود الي بيتنا.  
كاي : كوك هذه الفكرة ليست جيدة ...لا تذهب سنتدبر امرنا ..لا تقلق.  
كوك بإصرار : لا علي الذهاب سوف يساعدونا في العودة الي منزلنا .  
كاي : كوك انتظر اخبرتك ان لا تذهب...انتظر ايها الابله.  
توجه كوك الى احد مراكز الشرطة القريبة :  
دخل باحثا بعيناه الصغيرتان عن احد ليساعده حتى وقعت عيناه على ذاك الضابط الجالس خلف مكتبه ...  
كوكي : سيدي...مرحبا سيدي ،ارجوك ساعدنا.  
رفع الشرطي بارك عينيه بإتجاه الصغير :ما خطبك يا فتى.  
كوك بتلعثم : سيدي ارجوك... ساعدنا لقد قتلوه أخذو دارنا... ساعدنا .  
يرد الشرطي بارك ببرود دون النظر بإتجاه الصغير: يا فتى اذهب من هنا والعب بعيدا ليس لدي الوقت لحماقاتك.  
كوك : سيدي ارجوك ساعدنا لقد دمروا حياتنا ارجوك ، انقذنا  
شرطي بارك : يسحب الفتى خارجا و يبعد عن المركز ويكمل : ومن يكترث لمركزكم العفن هذا ، افضل شيء قام به رجال العصابة هو تدمير بؤرة المشردين هذا، ليضحك بخبث و يكمل ،انتم ايها الحشرات الصغيرة عبئ علينا فلتختفوا من حياتنا..لا أحد يرغب بكم أغرب عن وجهي.  
كوك مذهولا : ماذا ...هل الناس حقا تكرهنا..لكن لماذا لم نفعل أي شيء سيئ. شرطي بارك : ايها الفتى الحقير مجرد وجودكم على قيد الحياة هو جريمة ...تعال معي.  
اجبر جونكوك على ركوب سيارة الشرطة مع الضابط بارك وينطلق بعيدا ..وبعد فترة قصيرة توقفت السيارة في مكان مهجور...  
الشرطي بارك :أنزل ايها الوغد.  
كوك وهو يرتعد خوفا: أين سيدي...الى أين تأخذني.  
فتح الشرطي بارك باب السيارة وسحب كوك من يده بقوة ؛ليرقي به أرضا ويبدأ بركله وضربة بحقد وكره وهو يتمتم ايها الحثالة فلتمت....انت نكره كان عليك ان لا تقوم بإزعاجي .  
ولم يتوقف الا بعد ان فقد جونكوك وعيه ،ليتركه يضج في دمائه معتقدا انه مات.  
شرطي بارك مغادرا: هذا ما تستحقه ايها اللقيط سأتركك هنا لتموت وتتعفن.  
ليغادر الشرطي بارك المكان تاركا جسد الصغير مرمي على قارعه الطريق  
أفاق كوك بعد فترة.... حاول الوقوف بصعوبة.. وغادر باحثا عن كاي ..دموعه المنهمرة لم تتوقف.  
كان يمشي بصعوبة بالغة على الطريق العام .. جسده الصغير ضعيف جدا كان يترنح بين خطوة واخرى حتى سقط مغشى عليه.  
نامجون : اه ابي انظر...احدهم ميت هنا.  
والد نامجون بقلق: ما الذي تقوله يا بني، يا ألهي ما هذا انه طفل صغير.  
نامجون : ابي ارجوك انقذه ..انه يحتاج مساعدتنا .  
والد نامجون : حسنا سأحمله الى السيارة  
نامجون مبتسما : ابقيه معنا ...سيصبح لدي اخ اصغر.  
والد نامجون : ههههه فتى متطلب ..لننقذه اولا.

(الوقت الحاضر)  
كوك : كاي لا أصدق.. اصبحت واحدا منهم ...عليك اللعنة ايها الوضيع .  
كاي موجهها لكماته لكوك : وانت ايها الغبي اتبعت طريق عصابات المافيا ،كيف تصبح واحد من أولئك القاتلين... الم ترا حين قتلوا رئيس الدار وقاموا بتشريدنا... ما خطبك..هل جننت .  
كوك باستهزاء : اذن هل تعتقد انكم الأفضل .. انكم قاتلون و مرتشون كاذبون يكمل بصوت مختنق..أمثالك لم يكترثون حتى لصغر سني.. ضربتموني و عذبتموني لكي لا اقول شيء تركتموني لكي اموت دون ان يرف لكم جفن... ولولا نامجون و والده لكنت لآن إما ميتا او مباع لاحدهم.  
كاي باستغراب: ما الذي تهذي به ايها الاحمق ...اعد ما قلته.  
رفع جونكوك وجهه وأكتفى بالتحديق ساخطا باتجاه كاي.  
حسنا حان الوقت لتأديبك من جديد... ليلتفت الى احد رجاله قائلا :افعلوا ما طلبت منكم.  
كوك : ما الان هل ستقوم بقتلي.  
كاي ضاحكا : اقتلك.... سأعذبك قليلا ، كوك مبتسما : لا تتعب نفسك عقابك هذا لن يجدي نفعا معي.  
كاي :هههههه اذن دعني احاول على الأقل إشفاء لغليلي منك ايها المتعجرف.  
يمسك كاي في يده أداه كاويه ويغرسها في فخذاي كوك بكل قوة ليبدا كوك بالصراخ عاليا من شده الالم .  
كاي لاحد رجاله :كونوا متيقظين.. انتبهوا له جيدا اريد اعينكم مفتوحه هل هذا مفهوم جميعهم : مفهوم سيدي .

في منزل كاي :  
يدخل كاي الى المنزل متجها الى غرفة نومه حيث ينام جيمين... كان مستعدا لأخذه الى ابيه . ...فتحها وتحقق من حالة جيمين الذي كان مقيدا بإحدى الكراسي الموجودة ، أقترب منه ضاربا وجه جيمين بقوه : هيا ايها الاحمق استيقظ لقد جاء وقت عودتك الى ابيك ايها الصغير ، اه كم كنت عثره بوجهي سأرتاح منك للابد ، وفجأة يُسمع طرق باب عنيف ليُكسر بعدها...ينهض كاي بسرعة متوجها الى الخارج للتحقق مما يحدث..وفجأة يكسر باب الغرفة بقوة... ليتراجع كاي الى الخلف  
ويصدم بوجه جين الصارم المخيف : اااه تبا كم اكره العنف، لكن لإنقاذ فتانا انا مستعد لقتل احدهم .  
يحاول كاي التصدي لجين ومنعه من أخذ جيمين معه ، لكن مهارة جين في القتال فذه ولا يستهان بها..ليضرب الآخر ضربة ملتفة برجله اغشته وجعلته يغيب عن الوعي.  
جين بامتعاض : اه قدماي تؤلماني... اللعنة أظنني قد كسرت احد اضلاعه هههه  
دانيا ضاحكة : هههه احسنت صنعا يا عزيزي هيا لننقذ الضابط جيمين .  
نظر جيمين اليهم باستغراب : كيف علمتم انني هنا...منذ متى!!!  
دانيا : وهي تفك قيده اه يا صغيري نحن ايضا لدينا مصادر لمعلوماتنا.  
جين: احببتك يا فتي انت تعمل كجاسوس علينا ولكنك ايضا جاسوس مزدوج علينا ولقسمك لصالح قسمك الاخر ... انت حقا رائع .  
جيمين : اه حسنا اذن ، تمهل ماذا قسمي الاخر ؟  
جين : يا فتى نحن لدينا مصادرنا هههه  
جيمين :اه ... ماذا الآن هل ستعيدانني الى القصر ليتم تعذيبي من جديد.  
جين و هو يضحك : لالا.... نريدك ان تتابع عملك...اكمل مهمتك، لكن ذاك القسم المقيت ....نحن نريد اغلاقه ، اذن لنتعاون لمصلحة كلانا.  
جيمين يقف على قدميه مترنحا :لملا تريدونه مفتوحا ؟؟؟حتى لا يُزج بكم جميعا داخل سجونه ..لكن انتم تخالفون القانون ، ما تفعلوه خاطئ.  
جين : دانيا ساعديه على الوقوف ؛ مكملا : لا اخفيك قولا ما يفعله البعض خاطي جدا ، ولكن القتل ليست الوسيلة لحل الأمور.  
رد جيمين بعد ان انتهى من ارتداء ثيابه : حقا !!!وما فعله كوك بي ما أسمه... هاااا أخبرني ، اتمنى الان ان يقع بين يداي حتى لا اقتله ،  
جين : كوك لديه عذر مقنع يبرر تصرفه معك.. ما فعله بك كان لسبب قاهر.  
جيمين :حقا.. برايي هو مريض نفسي وعليه ان يتلقى علاجا بأسرع وقت ..ذاك الوغد المريض.. لما يكره ضباط الشرطة لهذا الحد.  
جين : ااه سأخبرك لاحقا...علينا معاقبة هذا الوغد اولا ، مشيرا الى كاي.  
ليأخذ جيمين كاي الى قسم الشرطة ..ويخبره جين بقصة جونكوك .

في المبنى المهجور  
كوك صارخا : هي ايها الحقيران ....اعطوني القليل من الماء، الم يقل لكم رئيسكم كاي اهتموا بي .  
احد الرجال بتأفف : اه كم هو مزعج ،اجلب له الماء ليصمت.  
حاضر ، ذهب الرجل لإحضار الماء منذ مدة ولم يرجع حتى الآن .  
الرجل الاخر : تبا.. اين ذهب ذاك الاحمق لقد تأخر ،، ليسمع صوت جونكوك من خلفه قائلا "اعتقد انه نائم" هههههه  
وما هي الا دقائق معدودة حتى بدأت أصوات عالية تعم ارجاء المبنى ..خرج الرجل الذي يحرس جونكوك ليتحقق مما يحدث وما هي إلا لحظات ،ليرفع كوك راسه فيجد تاي ينظر له ضاحكا ...  
كوك : اه تاي العزيز ما الذي اخركم؛  
يرد جيهوب مازحا : هههههه انظر الى حالك، اخيرا استطاع احدهم تقييدك.  
احد رجال العصابة: من انتم ..ماذا تفعلون هنا...كيف دخلتم ليسقط مغشى عليه بضربة خلفية من يونغي.  
نامجون : اقترب نامجون من جونكوك يتفحصه بقلق ...ايها الأبله هل انت بخير.  
جونكوك: أجل انا بخير سيدي.  
تاي وهو يزيل الغبار العالق عن ملابسه جراء العراك: حمقى لقد لوثوا ثيابي تلك القطط الهزيلة .  
ينظر يونغي ببرود وغضب الى تاي : ماذا قلت..ماذا تقصد يا هذا، هل تريد ان تقتل .  
تاي مازحا: لا...ههه لا اخي انت وقططك شيء اخر .  
يونغي بغيظ : تعال الى هنا سأبرحك ضربا.  
نامجون: توقفوا عن اللهو ولتساعدوا كوك على الوقوف....علينا مغادرة المكان.  
في طريق العودة يخاطب جونكوك نامجون: سيدي ، هل قمتم بإعادة جيمين الى القصر.  
نامجون : استمع الي جيدا كوك لقد اخبره جين بكل شيء كما اتفقنا  
كوك :سيدي وهل ستترك جيمين و والده وذاك الوغد كاي يذهبون هكذا... دون عقاب .  
نامجون : جيمين ليس شرطي سيئ انت تعلم انه يختلف عنهم، كما أنه في الأساس تابع للوحدة المركزيه.. اما والده وكاي فلا تخف سينالان عقابها الشديد في القريب العاجل.  
كوك : اريد أن يعانوا كما عانيت أنا من الوحدة والتشرد حتى اشفي غليلي ولو قليلا ، لقد حرموني من كل شيء احبه . نامجون : وكيف هذا ارنبي الصغير، أنت تعلم كم أن جميعنا نحبك ، حتى يونغي العابس هههههه.  
يونغي خجلا : هيي اخي نامجون .  
كوك: سيدي اعلم هذا  
نامجون : كوك هلا توقفت عن مناداتي سيدي .  
كوك : حاضر سيدي.  
اقترب نامجون ليمسح دموع كوك ضاحكا : ارنب ابله.  
ليضحك الجميع عليهما.  
يتوجه جيمين الى القسم ومعه قوه من الشرطة المركزية يدخل القسم ، لينظر الجميع نحوه.  
سيد ليم : ماذا يحدث.. ما كل هذه الجلبة ، اه جيمين بني، كيف حالك اه انظر الى حالك تبدو متعبا.  
ليقاطعه جيمين : سيد ليم انا اسف لطالما اعتنيت بي وكنت جيدا معي... سوف أقوم بالتعريف عن نفسي .... انا الضابط بارك جيمين مكلف من الشرطة المركزية، مهمتي هي البحث والتحقيق لمعرفة استراتيجيتكم في التعامل مع رجال العصابات.....  
سيد ليم:بناءَ على الصلاحيات المعطاة الي تم توجيه تهمة سوء استخدام السلطة بالقتل، وتعذيب الأطفال، وأخذ الرشاوي وإخفاء الأدلة في حق قسمكم وعليه تم ايقافكم عن العمل حتى موعد المحاكمة.  
أخفض السيد ليم رأسه حزينا ومصدوما في الوقت ذاته.  
جيمين متأسفا : سيد ليم اعرف ، انك كنت من الأشخاص المعارضين جدا لهذا السياسة ، ولكن صمتك عن هذا لا يغتفر  
لينزل السيد ليم راسه بحزن،  
جيمين : بصوت حازم حسنا اقبضوا على الجميع ما عدا السيد ليم سآخذه انا ، واجمعو كل ما هو موجود من ادلة وملفات ؛وصادرو جميع الحواسيب، سيغلق القسم بأمر قضائي من دائرة الشرطة المركزية ...هيا بسرعة فلتتحركوا.  
الجميع أمرك سيدي .  
تمكن جيمين من تجميع الأدلة الكافية التي تدين أبيه وكاي ، و ذلك بمساعدة أفراد العصابة، فقد استطاعوا تسجيل ما حدث وقت انقاذ كوك. وبذلك أصبح في حوزته الادلة الكاملة ليثبت ادانتهم.  
حكم على كل منهما بالسجن المؤبد بتهم القتل العمد... والتعذيب المفرط.. والتعاون.. وأخذ الرشاوي عصابات المافيا......، اما السيد ليم فقد تم احالته الى التقاعد مع الاحتفاظ بكامل حقوقه المادية لأنه لم يشارك بتلك الأعمال المشبوهة ... وقد ساعدته شهادة جيمين التي كأنت في صالحه.  
لم ينقطع جيمين عن زيارته و طلب النصح منه و الاطمئنان عليه ، وبهذا تم القضاء على الفساد الإداري وتحقيق العدالة.  
اما بالنسبة لعصابه (فتيان ضد الرصاص) فلم تستطع الدولة ان تثبت عليهم اي جنح قضائية تدينهم ،وأكتفت بإنذارهم للتوقف عن التعامل مع القروض الربوية ..ليحولوا نشاطهم التجاري...ليتمركز نشاطهم في مجال الاستيراد والتصدير وإدارة بعض من الحانات والملاهي الليلة المرخصة  
بعد انقضاء عدة شهور...  
يجلس الجميع في ملهى( ليله قرمزيه) كعادتهم.  
جين: نامجون هل انت متأكد من تغيير مخططات أعمالنا؟؟  
نامجون: أجل عزيزي لا تقلق، كنت افكر بهذه الخطوة منذ فترة واعتقد أن الوقت قد حان للتغيير نحو للأفضل .  
جين مؤيدا: اه معك حق، لنعمل بجد إذن.  
جيهوب معترضا: اووه انا لا احب العمل بالشركات... اجواء المكاتب تشعرني بالاختناق ،اريد ان ادير هذا الملهى ارجوك.  
تاي ضاحكا : اما انا فاحب اجواء المكاتب والبذلات اريد ان اصبح مديرا ..أخي إجعلني مديرا ..  
ليضحك الجميع على تاي  
جين بعيناه الباحثتان : اه لكن اين دانيا و يونغي.  
نامجون: اه ايها الفضولي فلتترك العروسان الجديدان وشأنهم .  
جين يسأل تاي بخبث: هي أنت تاي سمعت انك قد قابلت فتاة جديدة... لم تخبرنا ما أسمها مممم.  
الجميع ينظر الى تاي ليرد بخجل متلعثما: ااه نايا ....فتاة جميله ولطيفه أعتقد أني احببتها .  
الجميع بإندهاش : يا فتى بهذه السرعة  
تاي بتفاخر: ماذا تظنون ...انا الوسيم العالمي هههه.  
جين : ماذااااا...لا يوجد سوى وسيم عالمي واحد هو انا فقط ...هي يا ولد.  
ليضحك الجميع بمرح  
جونكوك يجلس متكئا على البار : اووف هذا الوضع ممل للغاية ...كل ما أرآه نقاشات أعمال ، وغيره طفولية هذا ممل حقا.  
يسمع جونكوك صوتا مألوفا يخاطبه متسائلا " هي انت ايها الارنب السادي ماذا يحصل معك ...هل اضعت جزرتك ام ماذا " ألتفت كوك ليرى مذهولا ذلك الوجه الابيض المبتسم .  
،جونكوك: أهذا انت...اااه ما اتى بك ايها الضابط البغيض  
جيمين: و و و يا رجل انا هنا لمد يدي لصداقه الم نتفق سابقا على هذا، أم انك نسيت.... توقف عن مهاجمتي هكذا.  
كوك: ولما سأقبل ان اكون صديقا لضابط حقير.  
جيمين : يا فتى لنكن اصدقاء انت تعلم اننا ضحايا والدي و كاي , و لعلمك تم اغلاق ذاك القسم لقد تحققت رغبتك.  
كوك بعدم اكتراث و رضى بنفس الوقت : مممم هذا متوقع ....  
جيمين : اذا لنكون اصدقاء ، سررت انكم غيرتم عملكم للأفضل ، فلنكن اصدقاء يا رجل ولنبدأ صفحه جديدة.  
نامجون : اااه انظروا من اتى الضابط جيمين ، لتجلس معنا يا صديق .  
جيمين : لكن بشرط وهو ان يوافق هذا الارنب الابله .  
كوك : ايها البغيض لا تنادني ابله افهمت ، نامجون : كوك يا ابله اهدا الضابط يمد لنا يد الصداقة لما تصده .  
كوك : ولكن سيدي.  
نامجون : كوك عليك ان تعلم ليس جميع الأصابع متشابهة ،كوك هنالك الجيد وهنالك السي، حظك العاثر في الماضي هو من وضعك في طريقه... لما لا تنساه و تنظر الى المستقبل فالحياة ترغب في التعويض لك.  
كوك : سيدي !!! نامجون : يا فتى لتصافح الضابط و لنبدأ من جديد.كوك مادا يدي للمصافحة : ايها الاحمق لك هذا ولكن ان خنتنا سأقتلك .  
جيمين وهو يضحك : حسنا حسنا لن افعل ذلك فلتطمأن ، ليتصافحا .. معلنان بهذا نهاية ماضي قاسي وذكريات مريرة عاشها كلاهما..ويعلنا بداية صفحه جديدة يملئها الأمل والتفاؤل بأن القادم أجمل.

النهاية  
فكره : دانا توبه بقلم :دانا توبه و نايا الروح  
تحرير و تصحيح افكار: نايا الروح

**Author's Note:**

> كل حقوق الكتابه و النشر لي فقط يرجى عدم اعاده النشر


End file.
